A Soul Mate to Remember
by little.ashyangel
Summary: Takes place in an AU where, when you turn sixteen, your soulmate's first words to you will appear on your body. Soul Mate AU. It was supposed to be a party. No one was suppose to get hurt. And no one was supposed to meet their soul mate.
1. Chapter 1

**Merry Christmas, as a present I've written a new chapter for EVERYBODY - and some NEW STORIES! Cause God help me, the new stories just keep coming and coming and I'm drowning...**

 **Well, I have to say it guys, I've really sucked at sticking to my posting plan. But, my New Years resolution is that I'll stick to it. But I can only do ONE story at a time. So we're gonna have a little contest! There will be a poll on my page with all the sorry titles on it. But in also going to create a rule that each REVIEW, and only a REVIEW, (from a guest or not) will count as a vote for that story. You can follow and favorite to your hearts content, but it won't count. Thank you! Please review and vote! Will be open until the 9th of January.**

 **Here we go - a new story!**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **LA: Please Don't sue us! We only own the OC, the AU thing is new to us...**

 **Chapter 1**

I checked my closet again. Hoping that I could find the perfect dress out of all of them, but again, came up empty. So, I called my mother, who had just gotten off work,"Hello," her peppy voice picked up.

"I can't find a good dress for Uncle Greg's party. Can we go shopping?"

"Is all your homework done?"

I sighed, having been in college, this question was strange and annoying, but always suited my mother hen,"Yes, and besides it's Friday."

My mother grumbled into the phone, before clearing her throat and saying,"Sure. We can go to the mall as soon as I get home and change."

I was flipping through the racks, waiting for something to catch my eye,"Why are we going again?"

"Because your uncle has been promoted to a Colonel and their throwing a party for him."

A worker from the store pranced up, this being the second time for him to do so he asked,"You sure you're okay, Miss?"

My mother and I both froze, and I swallowed,"Um, Yes," you pulled the dress that I was currently holding, some mint number,"Does this come in a medium?"

The man scanned over the dress, looking completely unphased and checked the tag,"I'll check in the back."

As he pranced away, I set the dress back and sighed, letting out the breath I hadn't known is been holding. My mother set her hand on my shoulder,"Don't worry dear, you'll find them, eventually."

I glanced down at my ankle, knowing full well what was hiding underneath my jeans. A script of somewhat legible cursive in maroon ink, that read, "You sure you're okay, Miss?" It was the first words my soul mate would say to me, appearing on my ankle at midnight they day I had turned 16. I had kept myself awake that whole night until finally the clock struck midnight, and I scoured my body before finally finding it.

Thinking back on my behavior with the attendant, I laughed,"That wouldn't have worked anyway, that guy talked to us earlier."

My mom giggled,"I know, but every time I hear someone even remotely say those words to you I get excited. Which happens far too often."

"Not all of us can be lucky enough to have their soul mates names in their first words like you and dad."

My mom smiled sadly, trying to sneak a glance at her wrist that has _Hello, I'm James McDonald_ written in cursive, and green ink, that she now hid with brackets. My mom quickly hid the glance with a roll of her eyes and as she pulled a purple gem toned dress from the rack,"I know, I know. But if those are their words to you, just think about yours to them."

I giggled,"They might be having heart attacks if they work in the service industry."

The man from before came back with the same mint dress from the rack in a size medium, which I gladly took with the previous three that I and my mother had both picked out,"Let's go try them on."

* * *

After trying them all on, my mother and I finally settling on the mint colored dress that fell about an inch above my knees, it was a tunic dress that took in details from a yukata or kimono. With sleeves that ended widely and the cross section at the chest. It was light, flowy and comfortable.

So, when Saturday rolled around, I paired it with black edges that had a zipper in the back and seemed to hug my feet. I straightened by naturally wavey red hair and put it in a bun, making sure to flesh it out tying socks around my pony tail and then wrapping my hair around it.

My mother smiled and popped a red rose into my bun, "You look beautiful, Honey."

"Thank you mom." I put the finishing touches on my make up and did the clasp on a string of pearls that my Aunt and Uncle had gotten me.

The party would be held in a Suburb of Gotham, where my Uncle lived. The home was one that I had been plenty of times and visited often in my childhood. The backyard was only about half an acre but it was backed into a plot of land that held a creek going back into it. I smiled, thinking about all the times my Uncle, Dad and I would adventure back into it, and walk across the fallen tree trunk that lead to a clearing. Right after the clearing was a small stretch of woods that entered into a small strip of drugstores, restaurants, electronic equipment stores and hair salons.

My mother held my hand as we entered, and I almost fell when paparazzi started flashing cameras at us. This was a small suburb, only twenty minutes of the city, no one famous lived out here, until a limo pulled up and the paparazzi abruptly left us and swarmed it.

My mouth fell open as the Wayne family exited, my mother pulling me along,"Come along dear, I'm sure they don't want us to stare."

"Why didn't you tell me the Waynes were gonna be here?"

My mother sighed,"Well, I knew your uncle invited them, but I hadn't expected them to show up."

"Why did he invite them?"

"Contract work he had done for Mister Wayne. He claims that it was working with Mister Wayne that got him the connections to meet his rank."

I sighed. Great. I gazed back over my shoulder, Mister Wayne stepped out of the car, followed by his wife. We entered my uncle's house, and I tried to forget about them, after all they were just people like me and mom.

 **Please vote and review! Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! It's been a minute since I posted, but now that I am, I have the results of the winners of the poll on my profile page, so if you find that your story didn't get an update, the reason why is there. Thank you for all the votes and reviews! They mean a lot! Here's the results also here:**

 **WINNER: A Soul Mate to remember: 5**

 **My life at the museum: 4**

 **Mirrors: 4**

 **To save a life: 3**

 **I decided that anything less then three would not get an update, mainly because I am pressed for time and a new up-and-coming story that I don't have many chapters for,** ** _A Soul Mate To Remember_** **, has won the poll. And I would like to focus on it.**

 **Now, without further ado, your scheduled update!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my Ocs and any plot that I come up with.**

 **Chapter 2-**

The party was going splendidly. I hadn't been forced to talk to anyone, the food was sub-par, and they had a slushy machine filled with a mixed drink that I could probably convince someone to grab one for me at some point. Maybe my cousin, who already seemed to have one to many of them...

Now paparazzi had been chased off by my uncle and a few police friends, I could tell that the Wayne's were somewhat relaxed now. I was standing at a table next to the pool. While My mother was with the Waynes talking ,and I could somewhat hear their conversation. What I couldn't hear I guessed.

"Oh, I'm Ms. McDonald, Greg was my husbands brother, that's my daughter, Asha, over there," I saw her motion to me and I waved, Mr. Wayne and his wife waved back.

"She looks so lovely," Mrs. Wayne complemented me to my mother," I just love her hair."

"Thank you, so do you have any children?"

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. My mother knew the answer that question, and all the rumors too, she read every tabloid available.

"Yes," Mr. Wayne answered," Four boys, ages twenty-six to ten. We adopted most of them at young ages, actually the older three are all here tonight."

"We should introduce them," Mrs. Wayne said,"Their names are Richard, Jason and Tim."

My mother chuckled,"Oh my! That's a lot of boys, how do you manage? It must be so hard being outnumbered!"

Mrs. Wayne laughed, and I checked myself out of the conversation by checking my lipstick in my phone, before settling on devouring a cupcake.

That's when the shot when off. Most everyone either hit the floor or ran for the front gate, and a few people were able to flee before it was were cut off. There were screams of fear and some of rage.

I felt my stomach drop when saw that masked men had appeared toting guns. They were yelling at everyone to freeze and get on the ground. I couldn't see my mother. Or Uncle, I thought I saw my Aunt escape through the house with the Waynes. I gulp and started back pedaling. I knew I could make it to the back gate, it was only about twelve feet away, when a hand grabbed my wrist and twisted, making me yelp,"Ooo," a voice purred into my ear,"Look at those purrrrrty pearls."

I snarled and twisted around, my punch making a bee line for the man's jugular,"Don't touch me." I kneed him and pushed him away from me, making a break for the gate.

He snarled and righted himself, or I assumed, I had made it to the gate and had started zig-zagging through the trees. He fired shots after me,"You damn bitch," he screamed. I looked back over my shoulder, he could still see me. He was aiming the gun again, and moving to follow me. I leapt forward. The vines and trees catching at my dress and skin. Tears pricked at my eyes. I made it onto the tree trunk, and with some miracle I stayed balanced as I raced over it and threw myself down onto the ground behind a tree.

The man gave a yell and fired more bullets into the trees hoping to hit me. I curled closer to the tree I his behind. I almost screamed when a large shape jumped down at me and someone took me in their arms before the world underneath me vanished and my stomach fell again as I was lifted into the air. The person held me tight in their arms and I curled into them, my face in their neck. Bullets riddled the spot where I had just been sitting.

"Damn it Captain," A rough voice called out,"Forget about the girl and get over here to help with the hostages."

The man stopped shooting and backed away. I watched as many party guests were being herded into the house. I bit back a sob. Because I saw my mother among them.

 **Congratulations! You guys won the poll! That means this story will be the one that I focus on, and my plan is to post every two weeks. So we'll see. I know this chapter was a bit short, but I am currently working on ones that will be much longer. Please review! Also, pardon the yelling but:**

 **A NEW POLL IS UP! THIS STORY WILL NOT BE ON IT THOUGH, HOWEVER, ANOTHER STORY YOU LIKE MAY BE ON IT. SO MAKE SURE TO VOTE! (OR REVIEW) IT WILL BE UP UNTIL THIS STORY IS COMPLETED.**


	3. Chapter 3

**bHey! It's update time! the next on will be on the 6th. (I hope). Don't forget to vote for the next story!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own the OCs**

 **Chapter 3-b/**

I actually forgot for a split second that someone was holding me and my arms were wrapped extremely tight around them. Then I realized the none other than Batman was holding me, and I got really self-conscious.

"Are you alright Miss?"

I nodded and he gave line back into his grappling hook that had made us soar up into the tree. I heard two other lines descend with us and once our feet hit the ground I released him with a quiet,"Sorry."

The two other thumps revealed themselves to be none other than Nightwing and Red Hood. Batman turned to them,"Is Batmom and Red Robin on their way home?"

"Yep," Nighwing replied,"Agent A picked them up right after we got the call."

"Good, Nightwing you and I are going in," I watched as Batman removed his cape and placed it around my shoulders, pulling a separate hood up and putting it over my head,"Red Hood, stay here with her."

Red Hood's body languages changed,"What-"

Batman turned to him,"No arguments, we need to get this situation resolved as quickly as possible, and _quietly_. So stay. Here."

Batman turned without a word and disappeared into the forest. Nightwing turned to the hooded man with a shrug,"Sorry man. Maybe next time," and leapt after Batman.

Red Hood stared at me. I stared back. I sat down on the ground, pulling Batman's cape closer to me. I guess it was his way of giving me better cover, as the lights that my Aunt had set up on the patio cast plenty of light that penetrated far into the foliage. I looked back at the house, and saw the flashing of police lights in the front and I bit my lip.

Red Hood sighed and decided to settle into a position of leaning up against the tree next to me. I felt his eyes on me and I turned to him,"You sure you're okay, Miss?" He asked me, his face turning back to the house.

I coughed, holy crap- no, no, no, it's a common phrase. He'd expect some sort of response- so I nodded when he turned to face me,"You're quiet aren't you?"

I nodded again, and then Red Hood glanced away. I felt my ankle start to sting, by shook it off, after all I had probably just gotten a thorn in it or something.

Suddenly the side window was thrown open and I saw my mother being leaned out of it by someone with a grasp on her hair and a gun to her head. A man peered out, screaming down to the cops,"Not one of you better come in here or I'll blow her brains out- you hear me?!"

I immediately jumped up and was going to run to her, but Red Hood grabbed me and quickly put me in a hold with his arms going under my armpits and holding me close to him and he hissed at me,"What are you doing red? Do you wanna die?"

I struggled against him hissing,"That's my Mom, you jackass! Let me go!"

He tensed and then tightened his hold and somewhat gently got me onto the ground,"You are _not_ going in there."

"Why not?"

"Because I refuse to let my soul mate be stupid and get herself killed!"

I froze and blinked,"Really..." I stopped struggling and Red Hood let me sit up, my hand found its way to my ankle,"I didn't think that..."

My mother let out a shriek as the masked man thrusted her back into the upstairs living area and slammed the window shut. I flinched away, and Red Hood knelt down and put his hand on my shoulder,"Hey, It'll be okay, Batman and Nightwing have it under control."

I looked at him, suddenly very tired and feeling very small,"Are... Are you sure?"

He chuckled, a low raspy sound that made me feel slightly better,"Take a look."

I turned back to the house and the lights had gone dark, but only my uncle's house,"How did-"

I stopped as the window shattered and a man fell from it onto the overhanging that covered the porch. I gasped and stood, but froze when it was not anyone I knew, but the man that had almost taken my pearls. The man glanced behind him in terror and turned to the trees, and locked eyes with me. He flinched and seemed to make his way to escape.

Jason was still looking at the window, more concerned with the figures and shaped that you could barely make out if you squinted. I watched the man on the deck but he froze and I saw the gun go up. Jason noticed then and went to grab me,"Get down-"

The shot rang out, the bullet whizzed through the air, and before I had realized it. It sliced pasted the skin in my leg, leaving a trail of red as it grazed me. I let out a scream, and Red Hood brought me down to the ground. The man laughed," Just wait there for me baby, I got a surprise for you~"

The pain didn't hit me until after Red Hood was lifting my right leg up to prop it on the tree trunk and grabbing the cloak to press into it. He took my hand and pressed it in,"Press that in-now!"

I did as I was told, tears streaming down my face but biting my lip to keep myself quiet. Red Hood was still in the shadows, but with the man fast approaching and his soul mate down, I'm sure he'd be pretty pissed. The man had this evil grin on his face as he neared the gate. Red Hood turned away from me and I grabbed his hand,"Please, Don't leave me..."

Red Hood's head snapped back over to me,"Close your eyes. Don't open them until I say."

I nodded, trusting him, even if we didn't fully know each other yet. So, I shut my eyes. There was a small click, and Red Hood leaned over me, his breath felt warm against my cheek and he gave me a soft kiss,"I'll never leave you. I'll be right back. Keep your eyes closed and that pressure tight."

I nodded, and tightened the pressure on my leg, letting out a whimper. There was a similar click and footsteps as Red Hood walked away from me.

The voice of the man broke the silence first,"Who the hell are you?"

"Someone who doesn't like bastards who fucking pick on people weaker than them."

The gun went off and I flinched away, fearing my soul mate would be gone before I even really knew him. But, surprisingly, there was a gasp of surprise before flesh hitting flesh and screams of pain. I flinched away, trying to do what he said, keep my eyes closed and pressure on, and the fight was over faster than I thought it would be.

Footsteps approached me and I went deathly still. Red Hood kneeled by my side and softly said,"You can open your eyes now."

I did, and smiled up at him,"Thank you."

"How is your leg?"

"It hurts. Really bad."

"Yeah, I've been grazed too, but I think your's is pretty fucking deep, but I feel your pain."

I snickered and Red Hood pressed the side of his helmet,"Yo, Bats, got one in the back for you. Can't stay, but I left him tied. Found my Soul mate and she's hurt and I'm taking her to the cave."

With that he helped me stand and said,"I've got a bike not too far from here. I'll get you to the cave. Get you patched up."

I thought about my mom, but then looked down at his gentle, yet firm grim on the cape that was trying to keep the life blood in me and nodded,"Okay."

He helped me limp to his bike, hidden deep enough in the woods by the stores at the other end of the clearing to stop any drunks from finding it. He pulled the hood off of it and handed it to me,"Here."

I blinked at him, almost stupidly, and asked,"What about you?"

Red Hood patted the meta hood he wore,"This'll be good enough for me."

I reached up to my bun, fully prepared to untangle the mess, when he stopped me, "Trust me that thing is big enough, and we don't have time. Sitting on the floor of some patch of woods isn't good for any wound. Just slip it on and let's go."

I rolled my eyes and muttered, "You are being so pushy right now."

His only response was to turn on the bike, help me with the helmet's strap. He had been correct, while the bun and rose definitely helped to fill the helmet, it was still kinda floppy on my head. As he finished I glanced into the weird bug-like eyes of his mask, "Is it a bad time to say I've never been a passenger on a motorcycle?"

Red Hood snorted, "Lets keep it simple, I'll tell you were to put your feet when you get on, and when we take a corner try not to shift your weight, or lean, and look over my right shoulder. Got it?"

I nodded,"Got it!"

I climbed on after him and wrapped my arms around him, he quickly repositioned my legs and raved the engine, "Hold on tight," he yelled over it before he sped away.

 **Thank you for reading! Don't forget to review and vote, because the more reviews that I have the more motivated I am to write!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Am I a day late... Maybe... But yay! It's Valentine's Day, the perfect day to post about Soul Mates...**

 **Disclaimer: I only own the OCs and my OWN creativity with the Au. Which others can use...If that makes any sense...**

 **Chapter 4-**

I held on for my life, but soon realized that I didn't need to. Red Hood was actually a excellent driver that was probably going easy on me. My leg still stung and was still bleeding, so I knew that he was speeding and taking back roads. I lowered my head onto his back and relaxed a bit. His arm shifted and then I felt his chest start to vibrate as he talked. I let my eyes close and relaxed, knowing this would be fun to explain to my mother, whenever got to see her next. Sooner than expected, Red Hood cut a corner and drove into a hidden tunnel. I had tensed when we were suddenly engulfed in darkness, but he somehow took one hand off of the bike to pat my arm.

He slowed as we entered the light at the end of the tunnel. I shut my eyes tight at the sudden change. I felt the bike slow and Red Hood parked and climbed off, and before I had the chance to say anything, swept me off of the bike,"Hey," I yelped,"You know I can walk for myself! I swear you're being such a-"

There were footsteps, multiple sets, that entered what appeared to be a parking area. I was quite confused, I think there was a giant T-Rex and other... I guess trophies... In a section. I could tell we were underground, with the lighting. I had finished yanking the motorcycle helmet off when four people entered the room, and I knew three out of four, and their appearance silenced me.

One was Mrs. Wayne, the other two were her youngest son's, Tim and Damian. The fourth person was in no doubt their butler, who I had never seen before. Mrs. Wayne smiled at me,"Hello Asha, welcome to the Batcave."

My eyes were wide,"What. Is. Going. On?"

The butler took a step forward,"I'm afraid that explanations will have to be put on hold for a moment. May I have a look at your injury?"

I glared at Red Hood,"Sure, if _he_ lets me down." Red Hood's eyes narrowed, but he complied anyway and gently sets me down. I sighed,"Thank you."

The Butler leads me, limping a bit but not accepting help from anyone, to a small secluded area with a set of stainless steel chairs and a table, with one of those trays for Doctor/Dentist instruments. It's only got three walls, and the fourth leads into what appears to be a computer room. I can see Red Hood, Mrs. Wayne and her two sons waiting in the garage.

The butler helped me sit and I shift to the side so he can see at the still bleeding wound, the cape keeping most of my skin from coming into contact with the cold metal.

The butler holds his now latex-gloved hand out to me,"May I," he motions to my dress' skirt.

I nod,"I've got shorts on under."

Alfred lifts the skirt and touches my leg, the angry red line that takes a path from right at the beginning of my dress' hemline and travels upward until it ended mid thigh. I try to distract myself,"So," I hissed out,"What's your name?"

The older man gave me a soft smile,"Alfred, a butler for the Waynes for a few generations."

I smiled,"That seems quite awe-inspiring. They always keep you on your toes, Mister Alfred?"

His smile brightened,"Now, Now, Alfred will do. After all, you are Master Todd's Soul Mate. And yes, everyone in this family does tend to be very reckless. A trait, I do ever so hope you don't possess."

"Probably not. Never really been in too much trouble," I said, letting it sink in that Jason Todd was my soul mate, but feeling the need to clarified I asked,"Red Hood is Jason?"

Alfred raised an eye brow,"Did the young master neglect to tell you his _name_?"

I winced as he cleaned the graze- which is basically a flesh wound at this point-which happened to be pretty deep,"Well in his defense, it was really bad timing and I didn't give him mine."

Alfred hmphed and I had a feeling I would really like him. He analyzed my leg, thinking,"You'll need stitches."

I felt my stomach sink, for what felt like the hundredth time that night,"R-really?"

Alfred nodded and removed his gloves,"I'll have to get supplies and tell the Mistress," he looked me over," I take it from your expression that you've never had stitches before- Would you like me to get Master Todd to be here?"

I chewed my lip,"Not preferably no. Could it be Mrs. Wayne?"

Alfred nodded,"I don't blame you one bit Miss. McDonald. I'll be back."

He left me alone with my thoughts and I started rubbing my temples. Of Course. Of Freaking Course. I get the bad boy, who disappears and fakes his own death for a good number of years. And then comes back with a new hair do and attitude. Also the black sheep of the family. How on earth is this guy gonna complete me? I get that he saved my life, but um, he my soul mate? God help me.

I look into the table and sigh, at least I don't totally look like a mess, my bun somehow staid well put overhear under the helmet, and you couldn't see the socks. I could tell that my make up was far from perfect now, it was still holding up. The power of priming and setting spray.

It took maybe three minutes for Alfred and Mrs. Wayne to return. She looked someone displeased but when she saw me her face brightened,"Hello Asha," she smiled, and pulled a chair next to me,"You wanted to see me?"

I blushed,"Well, you're the only other woman here and I... Well, you really look like a mom, and since mine can't be here for this major milestone in my life, I'm sure she'd be honored for you to step in."

Mrs. Wayne let out a giggle,"I take it you've never gotten stitched before."

I sighed,"I've hardly had a bruise or scrape before today."

Alfred readies his things, "Alright Miss. McDonald, I am ready to begin when you are."

Mrs. Wayne takes my hand and then hands me a towel with the other,"In case you need it," she whispers,"I don't recommend trying to bite your arm or hand, you'll just hurt yourself more.

I nod, and close my eyes to prepare myself and try not to think about it. But, when the needle enters my skin I can't help but let out a small scream,"Ahhh!"

I shove the towel into my mouth, and tears start forming at my eyes. Mrs. Wayne offers me a comforting smile, and I wonder just how maybe times she'd have to hold hands- or do the stitching herself.

Mrs. Wayne doesn't hold the silence for long, soon she begins talking to me, while wiping the tears away,"If you are worried about your family, I just got a report from my husband that they're all fine, but your mother had a few panic attacks so she's in the hospital. Your mother knows that you've met your soulmate, but thinks that he helped you flee the scene."

I nod, trying not to look at the needle as it enters my skin again, leaving a red hot trail of pain in its wake. Mrs. Wayne continues,"I would like to apologize if Jason's come off on the wrong foot, he's a good young man, but he's been through a lot." I raise an eyebrow but nod again, but she doesn't continue in the directions and turned to another,"I sent him to go get clothes for you to wear. They're my old ones. He called us on his way here to let us know you'd be coming."

I cringe, and nearly squirm out of the chair as another stitch is begun and I'm screaming into the towel. Mrs. Wayne stands and holds me down and everyone freezes until the pain passes. I'm sweating buckets at this point and panting. She smiled down at me,"I knew it'd tear him up to see you like this. Even if you didn't mean to protect I'd like to thank you for having me here instead of him."

This time the tears are coming to fast for her to wipe away. She whispered to me as we begin again,"That's it, you're doing very well Asha, you're so strong. Only a few more, hang in there I know you can."

It seems like for forever, but really it only takes Alfred about twenty minutes to stitch me up. He throws the tools down and removes his gloves, and Mrs. Wayne covers the stitches with bandages and finishes on my scratches and thorns that had caught in me,"There we go! You did beautifully Miss. McDonald, I say any treat you can name and it's yours."

It does the trick and I smile," Well a pain medication would be wonderful right about now. And Chocolate."

Alfred laughed,"I think I have a piece of double chocolate cake with your name on it."

"Oooo," Mrs. Wayne cooed," And it's the last piece too, but you deserve it. I'll tell the boys not to touch it. Would you like to see Jason?"

I nod and stand,"I guess. He's got my clothes right?"

Mrs. Wayne checks her watch as she walks next to me,"My husband should be back at any moment, and I'm afraid he and Jason are having a bit of a disagreement."

"Is it about me?"

She pauses in her stride,"Not entirely, but I'm afraid you are a factor," she throws her arm around me and sighs," But it's been going on for a while, so don't blame yourself."

I nod and we both enter the garage area, Tim -who's changed into more comfortable clothes instead of his Tux-and Damian sat on a couch I hadn't noticed before, and Jason sat on a well cushioned chair with his back to us,"-all I'm saying is," Damian said off-handedly,"Father will not be pleased with you, Todd."

Mrs. Wayne clears her throat, and they all fall silent, in fact her two younger sons shoot up. I swallow as Jason sits up, he turns to face me, and it's hard to believe this is the Red Hood, he's got the nice chiseled Wayne face (okay, jawline is everything but come on), even if he isn't a real Wayne, the same black hair- except with a white streak- but beautiful light green eyes. He stands and slowly trudges over to us, hugging and kissing his adoptive mother,"Thanks Ma."

He turns to me,"I know I didn't get to tell you earlier-"

I smiled, suddenly very tired, but still awake enough to function,"It's okay, Jason," I held out my hand and he shook it," I'm Asha McDonald, your soul mate. I'm sorry that I called you a Jackass earlier."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Please Review, for it helps the writing process so much! Also, don't forget to go vote for the next story to be posted. See you in 2 weeks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bi-weekly update time! Hello, hello my lovelies! Thank you for all the reviews, I hope you really like this chapter. I wanted to try and keep it true to character for everybody. but it was a bit hard...**

 **disclaimer: I only own the OCs**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Previously:**

 _I smiled, suddenly very tired, but still awake enough to function,"It's okay, Jason," I held out my hand and he shook it," I'm Asha McDonald, your soul mate. I'm sorry that I called you a Jackass earlier."_

 **and now:**

This makes Tim and Damian laugh, and I smile proudly. Jason rolls his eyes and hands me the clothes that Mrs. Wayne has mentioned earlier, an old t-shirt and sweatpants.

There's the roar of an engine from the same tunnel that Jason and I had ridden in before. Mrs. Wayne sighs,"Jason, take her upstairs, Alfred's got medicine for her."

Jason's jaw is clenched but her nods, and picks me up bridal style. I squirm a little and protest but he raises an eyebrow,"Do you wanna go up the stairs,"and motions with his head at the large staircase.

I shake my head,"Nope. Nevermind."

Jason smirks but carries me up the stairs, as we make it to the top, I catch a glimpse of the batmobile pulling into the Batcave. Jason opened the door and steps into a hallway in the manor, I can't help but look at the lavish manor in awe. Jason chuckles at my face and I blush," It's very pretty."

Jason looks down at me and I advert my gaze, his voice turns gentle,"Then Ma and Alfred will be pleased that their decorating hasn't gone completely to waste."

I carefully lean back into him, and Jason tightens his grip on me. He takes me into the kitchen where I see Alfred with two glasses of milk, and one plate of cookies and one with the chocolate cake. As Jason lets me down to sit, he smiles,"Ah, Miss. McDonald," he passes me the cake as a fork,"Eat this and then I'll give you the pain medication," he turns to Jason,"Master Jason, I made sure we had enough of your favorites," and motions to the cookies. Jason shakes his head, and Alfred pulls them back,"Suit yourself."

I take the first bit of cake and instantly fall in love with it. I turn with wide eyes to Alfred,"Where the heck did they find you? This is the best cake I've ever eaten."

Alfred smiles,"I've happily served the Wayne family since before Master Bruce was a twinkle in his parent's eyes."

I nodded,"Well, if you ever needed a change of senerey, I'm just saying I probably can't pay you what you get payed here, but on the plus side- no having to give stitches, or crazy hours."

Alfred and Jason just stare at me for a moment, and I take another bite of cake, and then they both just start laughing, Jason has his head thrown back and he suddenly looks very younger, and Alfred is trying desperately to contain himself.

"Why Miss. McDonald," Alfred says as he puts the plate on a tray,"I have a feeling that I will like you. If either of you need me I shall be downstairs," he glances at me,"Your room is right next to Master Damian's, Master Jason can take you there when you are ready."

I smile and nod,"Thank you!"

Alfred hums as he walks out the door and I glance at the smiling Jason and motion with my fork"Want some?"

Jason shakes his head,"You're enjoying that enough for the both of us, Red."

I shrug,"Suit yourself."

Wen the cakes done Jason hands me the pain medication and I pull out one of the pills and wash it down with the last of warm milk. He stands and offers his hand and I stand, he picks me up yet again and takes me upstairs but when we reach the top of the stairs I ask,"Can I walk?"

Jason sighs,"I don't see why not," then he glances down at my wedges as we start down the hallway,"How do you walk in those, much less run?"

I smiled,"These are actually comfortable. And Mom said I couldn't wear my character shoes, so..."

Jason's eyebrows raised,"So you dance?"

"Close. I was in Theatre in high school."

Jason nods and takes me down another hallway. The paintings and other art pieces that frame the hallway are large and beautiful. Jason goes into detail telling me about them, holding my arm in his to guide me. But I'm sure it's to secretly offer me support. We reach a doorway that just looks like the others and opens the door,"Here we go."

The room is large, but I'm sure compared to others it's small. It has its own full bathroom, and the decore has a woman's touch, with grays and a soft yellow spread the ought the room like sunlight. I try to take in it all as Jason stands in the doorway, watching me. I turn to him,"I love this room."

Jason smiles,"Good. Ma wanted this to be Steph's room, but she's always on Mission or at the Mountain."

I cock my head, and Jason simply explains by saying,"A friend of the family."

He walks towards me and takes my hand,"Asha, I'm really glad that I met you. I might not be happy with how we met, but..." He pauses as if looking for words.

I smile and reach up to brush his hair out of his eyes,"Don't worry, fun stories for the future, and I'm really glad we met too."

Jason nods and leans down to kiss my forehead,"You should get some sleep, it's almost one."

I nod, then chew the inside of my cheek,"Could I shower?"

Jason winces,"Not until 48 hours after you've gotten your stitches. Sorry."

I shrug,"No problem, I know a few ways around that." I hug him, and slowly he wraps his arms around me,"Good night, Jason."

"Good Night, Asha."

He pulls away and walks out of the room, giving me one last look as he shuts the door that I give a reassuring smile too. Then move to the bathroom and grab the first wash cloth that I find, grab the bar of soap from the bathtub, and turn on the sink. My first task is to clean my face and body. After that I wrap a towel around me before I wash and condition my hair. I wrap a towel on my head before going back to get the clothes that I had been given. I pull on my underwear and throw the clothes on, the shirts a bit small and the pants a bit big, but they're comfortable. I turn off the lights and crawl into bed.

* * *

It's around three in the morning when I wake up. People are yelling. No, as I listen I realize it's just Jason and someone else. It's that type of quiet yell that's more like raised voices but puts more strain on your voice. I sigh and stand, without and shoes, and decide to walk out. I rub my eyes and I try to quietly shut the door. I pad back down the hallway, following the voices. They're coming from the kitchen, and I stop as I listen,"-you have been reckless these past few missions Jason-"

"-she's my soulmate Bruce, you can't tell me you wouldn't have done the same thing!"

I took a breath to steel myself before entering the room, my arms crossed in front my my chest. Jason turns and the anger within him seems to lessen when he seems that it's me. Then I notice he's still in his uniform for the Red Hood. I glance to the mad sitting at the other end of the table. The other man is Bruce Wayne, dressed as Batman. I glance back at Jason,"Do you know what time it is?"

Jason opened his mouth and I waved my hand,"Go get showered and changed," I try to give him my best puppy dog eyes,"please."

Jason's mask that his his emotion cracked a little, and he sighed, but I could tell he was angry. There was a spark of defiance in his eyes, but the longer he seemed the think, the more he lost his nerve and did not want to fight with me. Maybe it was because he didn't want to make a bad impression on me. Maybe he had gotten a concussion that no one knew about. Maybe he was just THAT exhausted. But he didn't say anything (out loud, he was probably cussing me out in his head).

But I was just as surprised as Bruce as he stomped out of the room, muttering under his breath. I turned to Bruce, who looked surprised, or at least as surprised as I think he'd appear to ever be. I stalked forward and sat down at the table where Jason had been,"Hello, Mr. Wayne."

He cleared his throat,"Hello Miss. McDonald."

"If you're questioning wether or not I'll be trust worthy enough to keep your family's secret. I will. I know my words might be meaningless to you, but I'd like to think you'll believe me." Bruce's mouth was a hard line, and he didn't say anything. I sighed and stood,"Goodnight."

As I turned and made it to the door, Bruce uttered a single,"Goodnight."

I started quietly back to my room, but when I turned the corner, I was met with three sets of eyes. Jason's brothers all regarded me with astonishment, because I had perhaps taken down two of the most stubborn members of the family, using only words and at three in the morning no less.

I smiled,"Goodnight boys."

I received a chorus of good nights that ranged in length, but made it too my room without running into anyone else. Well, I say that, but...

When I entered my room again, Jason is sitting on my bed. He looked defeated, but clean with damp hair and in a change of clothes. I couldn't have been gone but for ten minutes, making me wonder either where his room was and how he got finished so fast. But instead of asking, I just smiled at him,"Hi."

"Hi," he said and I sat down by him, and he snaked his arm around me,"I'm sorry you had to see that."

I burrowed my head into his shoulder,"Yeah, well, if your family didn't fight, I'd be really worried." Jason smiled and I looked back up at him,"Would you like to stay here tonight?"

"If that's okay with you," Jason nodded,"Just so I know that when I wake up in the morning I haven't been dreaming this whole fucking time."

I stood and went to turn off the light,"Well I get the right side!"

Jason smirked and stood and we both climbed into bed, I laid on my side, looking at him and he lay on his looking at me. I smiled and closed my eyes, listening to him as he relaxed.

 **thanks for reading! Please review and go vote for another story o finish once this one has reached its end!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, hey, sorry that this is a bit late. We're vacationing at the Nations Capitol (Okay, I am, a few others stayed home) but I still have my laptop! So, here we go-**

 **Disclaimer** **: I only own the oc.**

 **Chapter 6**

That morning, I was relieved that it was Saturday, meaning no classes. Jason had snuggled up to me during the night, putting his arm around me and holding me close, I looked up to find him starring down a me. I smiled,"When did you wake up?"

"Six."

I raised an eyebrow,"Three whole hours, wow. What time is it now?"

"Nine."

I leaned back a little,"Have you just been lying here looking at me?"

"You're really... Peaceful... When you're asleep.

I snorted, but snuggled closer to him,"Uh-huh. Sure, that's not creepy at all."

Jason lit out a little chuckle,"You sure got a mouth on you don't you?"

I pulled away and stood, Jason letting out a little whine,"Yes, now come on, I haven't stayed in bed past ten since I was seventeen, and I don't intend to start again."

Jason stood,"Breakfast? Alfred made French toast."

My mother watered with the thought,"Why didn't you say that first? Let's go!"

I dragged him out of the room and held his hand as we walked into the kitchen. Alfred was there, as long as Mrs. Wayne, and Damian. Mrs. Wayne smiled at us and stood up,"Asha! Jason, I'm glad you could join us. Sit, sit."

I sat across from Mrs. Wayne and Jason took the place next to me and across from Damian. Alfred set a plate with plenty of French toast in from of me, and then did the same for Jason. I cleared my throat and asked,"So, is everyone else up," before taking a bite.

Mrs Wayne nodded while sipping her coffee,"Yes, Bruce, and Dick had to run to the office due to a few emergency meetings and Tim had plans with friends."

I nodded, taking a few more bites,"Do we know how my mother is?"

Mrs. Wayne nodded,"Yes, she's still in the hospital but will be discharged soon."

Jason placed his hand on my arm,"I can take you to see her if you'd like."

"I would very much."

"We can go after breakfast."

Mrs. Wayne look at us,"If you do, you are not taking her on that death trap. Alfred can drive you."

* * *

After breakfast Jason took me back pat airs to gather my things, and Mrs. Wayne gave me another change of clothes. Some jeans and another shirt. Jason waited for me outside the room and lead me down to the front door. I looked around at the beautiful outside of the house, trying to take it all in. Alfred was pulling around the town car and Jason was standing next to me. A series of barks turned my attention away from the house. A large, dark brown dog that seemed to be a mixture of a Great Dane and a German Shepard bounded around the corner. Jason pulled me behind him,"Easy there Titus!" The dog, obviously named Titius, raced forward until he noticed who was standing before him. Finding that it was Jason, he growled.

I peeked out from behind him, and the dogs ears pricked to me and he stopped growling. I took a step to Jason's side but he threw his arm out to stop me,"I wouldn't do that, you're new and you'll smell like me and he's not a big fan of me," Jason turned to the house, and yelled, "Hey, Squirt, come get your damn dog!"

I rolled my eyes and snuck around him,"You're just mad cause he doesn't like you."

I cautiously approached Titus, and Jason turned back when he sensed me moving. Titus let out a warning growl and I dropped to my knees and turned to the side. I had dealt with multiple dogs that friends and family had owned and gotten a few tricks along the way. Titus cocked his head and I turned my head towards him but then turned away. Titus took a step forward, and Jason tensed. I held a hand out and glanced towards the dog, then away. Titus touched my hand with his nose and I turned to him fully,"Awe, you're a big handsome puppy aren't you?"

Titus barked happily and licked my hand, and let me scratch and pet him to my hearts content. "Yes you're a good boy! I hear you're not a big fan of Jason," the big let out a small growl, I smirked,"Yeah, yeah, he seems to get off on the your foot with a lot of people, but we'll work on it."

I stood up as Alfred pulled the car up and smirked over at Jason,"So much for me being new."

I looked over my shoulder to see Damien standing at the top of the steps and he whistled for Titus, who barked and happily trotted to his master's side.

Jason pouted- I'm sorry frowned- and muttered,"shut up and get in the damn car."

I laughed and climbed in after him, but once I buckled I ran my hand down his arm and took his hand. Jason was still pouting, but it wasn't as bad. The drive to the hospital was very uneventful. But when we got there it was intimidating. Apparently, someone from the press new that we were coming. The press had surrounded the front entrance and I gulped, Jason tightened his grip on my hand and turned to look at me," If you want, we can take the back way."

I held my head up high,"No way. If in your soul mate I need to get used to this. So let's go all in, commence the flooding."

Jason smirked as he neared the door to exit the car,"This isn't some phobia- is it?"

"Nope. Not at all."

Jason held my hand tightly as we entered the mob. It was clear, no one could touch us, as someone had learned their lesson long ago by harassing Mrs. Wayne. However, camera and mics getting shoved in our faces were pretty normal it seemed. We never said a word as we entered, but the hospital staff greeted us with smiles and a nurse was more then happy to lead me to my mother's room.

Jason hung back in the hallway as we stood outside of the hospital room. I didn't waste any time, pushing open the door and rushing in,"Mom?!"

My mother sat in the bed, bandages around her arm and her leg in a boot, and in a horrible hospital gown that I knew she hated. But despite this when she saw me, she brightened,"Asha!"

I ran to her side and crushed her into a hug. My mom moaned,"Oh! It seems I'm getting the famous Asha hug," I held her tighter and my mom moaned again, but for a few precious minutes she didn't care about how tight I was holding her as we were both fighting off tears. Finally, my mother couldn't take it anymore and said,"Asha dear, it's hard to breath..."

I released her and collapsed by her side,"I'm so glad you're okay! I lost my phone in the confusion and then I... I'm so sorry I didn't call."

My mother laughed, her hands ghosting my face,"Oh, my dear little Asha. It's quite alright. I was asleep most of the time anyway. But I did hear one tidbit of news... Jason Wayne, I'm surprised."

I blushed,"I mean we've only know each other for like, twelve hours... But... I don't know mom... He's good."

My mother beamed,"Is he here?"

I motioned to the door with my head and she grinned widely,"I want to meet him."

I sighed,"Fair enough, I've already met his parents so..."

I stood and went to the door and opened it. Jason stood there, almost sheepishly as I peeked my head out,"Wanna come in?"

Jason's eyes said no, but he nodded and entered anyway. The white streak in his hair nearly blending into the hospital walls. My mother gave him a genuine smile,"Ah! If it isn't Mr. Wayne! It's a pleasure to meet you."

Jason smiled and shook my mother's hand,"Please, call me Jason."

My mother kept her smile up,"I'm very happy that you too have met, if you don't mind me asking what were your first words to each other?"

We shot a glance to each other. Jason shrugged,"I asked her if she was okay."

My mom nodded, knowing what my words were for years and turned to me,"...And?"

I scuffed my wedge on the ground,"Um. They weren't very nice," I blushed a bit and Jason started smirking,"But in my defense, I was very stressed!"

My mother raised her eyebrow,"Asha Jane McDonald, did you cuss at your soul mate? You know I want you to watch your language, what if one of your kids were there?!"

"Mom~," I groaned, while Jason shot me a look at the word kids."It's not like I said anything _too_ bad. It was just jackass, _you_ said it when I was ten."

" _I_ was referring to a donkey, _you_ were calling your soul mate that- and oh my lord- it's basically tattooed somewhere on him!"

Jason smiled proudly,"Right on my back! I was never prouder when my mom helped me find it."

My mother groaned,"When your boss hears-"

I sighed,"Steph will think it's hilarious- She called her husband something worse!"

Jason snapped his head to me,"What do you do by chance?"

"I work in our church's nursery and preschool class."

"Oh, that explains the kids mentioned earlier."

"They've probably heard their parents say those words too,"I pointed out,"They just don't remember!"

"Asha," my mother sighed,"What am I going to do with you?"

"Let me live my life?"

"Haha, very funny."

Jason was smirking at our exchange and a knock came in at the door,"Excuse me? Ms. McDonald? I'm here to get your discharge started."

Jason and I helped my mother get discharged, I learned that my mother's ankle was due to a sprain that she had suffered when Batman and Nightwing had cut the power and infiltrated the hostage situation. Instead of Alfred picking us up at the front, we were lead to the back and taken to my mother's and I's apartment in Gotham. Alfred, of course, taking measures to keep any tails off of us.

Jason walked us into the building and up into our apartment. My mother unlocked the door and went in, and as I turned to Jason his phone made a different beep then when he do a message. His face went slack and he sighed,"Duty calls."

I put my hand on his arm and smiled,"Break a leg, but not your own, okay? I want to get to know my Soul Mate ASAP."

Jason smirked and leaned forward, kissing my cheek,"Deal. We'll make plans soon."

With that he turned and left. I wanted the apartment to find my mother resting on the couch. The TV on, I sighed and relaxed next to her,"How do you feel?"

My mom looked over at me,"I've felt worse."

"Me too," I looked at the clock,"How about lunch, and then you get to nap while I pick up our prescriptions?"

Mom smiled,"Deal."

My mom flipped on the TV as I pulled out the salad stuff and started washing it. Mom flipped it to the news, and a live report was being shown, the local news teams speaking, "And it seems the Batman and his loyal team are at it again, this time aimed at taking down the combined forces of The Riddler and Killer Croc-"

I nearly drop the lettuce when I see The Red Hood swing into frame following the Riddler into an alley. I held my breath as an explosion rocked the area and the apartment. I wondered how far away they were… I shook my head, "Mom can you turn it or mute that?"

My mother turned to me, "Why? You used to like watching the Batfam in action?" I almost flinched at the nickname that my mother and I had given the masked superheroes, before I knew any of them, but I held it together and just started washing the lettuce.

I shook my head, "I'm kinda done with it, seeing it up close is enough."

My mother nodded and muted the TV and I started to cut the vegetables.

* * *

A quick lunch of a hastily made salad, and I was out of the door with my mother going to lay down. I wish I had my phone, but with it possibly in the evidence locker of Gotham's police department or fallen into the creek at my Uncle and Aunt's, I knew it was probably long gone. I pulled the hat tighter down on my head and put on my large sunglasses. I had seen the post on social media, people new Jason had found his soul mate- and _everyone_ wanted to know who I was. For some strange reason, all the pictures of Jason and I had been really low quality and the only think you could make out for sure was that I was a red head. I realized there was one really great thing about being unknown- privacy. I don't know how Mrs. Wayne did it, but I guess when you find your soul mate who's famous, you really don't have a choice.

I thought more about it as I walked down the drug store aisles, after all, while most Soul Mates did end up getting romantically involved, it wasn't uncommon for soul mates to stay platonic either. I chewed my lip, now which one Jason and I would be, remained to be seen. I saw that the drug store's TV was still covering the conflict going on in the street and quickly adverted my eyes, I didn't want to see any of them get hurt, now that I knew who they were it made me feel a bit sick. I passed by some first aide kits and quickly grabbed five, then proceeded to get my and my mother's medicine.

The clerk smiled at me and quickly got what I needed, passing me the bag and then proceeding to check out the kits. I forked over the money and told him to keep the change, and then walked out of the store. I made it home without any trouble.

 **Thank you for reading- hopefully this storm won't ground us here in D.C. Please review! Don't forget to vote on my profile for the next story!**


	7. Chapter 7

**HI! I'm so sorry for missing the last update- but do to that, I'll give you two chapters this week, thank you for reading!**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Asha: I'm only owned by LA! The plot was kinda stolen from tumblr AUs, but still...**

 **Chapter 7**

I was sitting in an extra little sitting room, and I had just finished checking up on all of my college classes, and making sure I had completed all of the homework, when my mother let out a shrill call, "Asha- phone!"

"Make sure you don't listen in this time, "I call back a I reach over to the still-operable landline that my mother refuses to get rid of with my free hand. I pick it up and press the button, "Hello, Asha McDonald speaking."

"Hey."

I immediately stop typing on my laptop and set it aside on the couch, "Jason! How are you, I saw a little bit of the situation on the TV - are you okay?"

He seemed taken aback for a moment, but cleared his throat and said, "Yeah, Yeah, a little bruised up, but I'm fine."

I let out the breath I didn't know that I was holding, "Good, good, I'm glad, I knew you could probably take care of yourself, but still."

Jason was silent for a moment, and I didn't know wether to break the silence or wait until he felt like talking, and before I could make my decision he spoke, "So, I, uh, found your cellphone today."

I blinked in surprise, "Really? You did? I ah, mean Thank you, but, uh, when in the world did you find time to find it?"

Jason was smirking, I could tell by his tone, "Oh, just found a little time, no big deal. When can I get it too you, I figured you need it."

I nodded, "yeah, say I've got work in the morning, would you like to come with me to-"

The phone started ringing and I muttered under my breath when I noticed it was my boss, 'hey it's my boss, I should really take this… could I put you on hold real quick?"

"Sure."

"Thanks I'l make it quick, I promise."

I quickly put Jason on hold before accepting the call from my boss, Steph who is quick to ask, "Oh, my gosh I saw on the news about your Uncle's party- are you okay?"

I laugh, "Yeah Steph, I'm fine, just surprised you haven't asked yet."

Steph squealed, "Oh- M-Gee, about Jason Wayne meeting his soul mate, I was gonna, do you know who the mystery woman is?"

I giggled, "Yep."

"Who?!"

"Guess."

"Nuh-huh!"

"Got his first words right on my ankle!"

"Congrats girl! and here I thought you'd be working for us for eternity."

"HEY! I have no intention to leave the Nursery just yet, da babies would be crushed and that wouldn't be fair to you. Speaking of, why did you call?"

"Just making sure you know that you need to be at work at eight, also the evening activities have been canceled, so you're free."

"Thanks for the check up. I gotta go, but I'll give you all the details on the soul mate thing tomorrow, but you're not allowed to tell a tabloid or something."

"My lips are sealed, I promise! bye!"

"Bye," Steph hung up on me and I quickly took Jason off of hold, "Sorry abut that, but I'm back."

"It's no trouble," Jason told me, "So you were asking?"

I took a breath to steady myself, but lost the nerve to invite him to my church. what if he got uncomfortable? I don't want to make him feel uncomfortable, "Right, So I work at the church down on 60th and Main, but I'm sure you know that, and I was wondering if you'd just like to come by and drop the phone off. I work from eight to noon usually."

"I'll be there."

"Great," I pipe back enthusiastically, and almost cringe at myself, 'I'll see you then!"

"See you then."

I almost forget, but remember right before I say good bye, "OH! I was wondering.. do you do… after hours every night?"

"Mostly. Why?"

I gulp, but take the phone away from my ear to muffle the sound, "Are you gonna go out tonight?"

"Probably."

"Okay. Break a leg, but not your own, okay? The would put a damper on tomorrow."

"Got it, I'll do my best," Jason tells me, a smile creeping into his voice, "See you then."

With that we both hang up.

* * *

Jason set his cellphone down at the table. Mrs. Wayne look up, "How is she?"

Jason look up at his adoptive mother- okay she was basically his mother- and smiled, "Good. I'm dropping her phone of for her and then we'll probably do lunch."

Mrs. Wayne smiled, "She seems like a really nice young woman. I like her."

Jason smiled, "I'm glad you do Ma."

Mrs. Wayne raised an eyebrow at her son, "Something the matter?"

Jason shrugged, "She just seems… normal. I'd hate to take that from her."

Mrs. Wayne stood and hugged her son, "Trust me Jason, she's your soul mate, she's going to somehow be far from normal. I can tell." Jason frowned at his mother's words, but before he could ask her what she meant, she was up and leaving the room saying, "I have to go into town. I'll be back later!"

* * *

I got up early the next morning and quickly dressed and applied a small amount of make-up like normal. I wore my work uniform, a pair of jeans-and a bright yellow polo shirt- while throwing a sundress into my bag. Throwing my hair into a high pony tail to protect it from getting pulled on or getting food or glue in it, I waved to mom and raced to work. The church itself was one of the smaller ones. It had beautiful stain glass windows though, each depictions a cross, one backed with red flames and a contrasting blue back ground, the other one with a white dove flying across the cross and a green background, and the last with a purple butterfly resting on a brown cross with a clear background.

I walked in, smiling and waving at the greeters and a few early birds. Before making my way to the nursery area. The nursery was a section of four rooms, one was an entry, with the babies and toddlers separated (most of the time but if we didn't have enough workers we had to group them together) into one room on the left and right. Across the hall was for evening Sunday School or Wednesday night activities, most of the time. Then down the long ball past the Sanctuary and Chapel there was the Preschool area. Everyone in Kindergarten and up were in another section in the building.

The rules were simple, two adults for every room, and one person was gate-keeper. Safe Sanctuary was taken very seriously.

Steph, a mom of two, probably in her late twenties. She had dirty blonde hair and green eyes and was only a few inches shorter than me. She smiled and handed me a coffee, and we talked before any kiddos arrived,"Ben is on his way, as is Sara."

I nodded and sipped the coffee,"Awesome! So details?"

"Give em, please!"

I sighed,"Well, I was at the back of the yard, and my mother was talking with the Waynes. When they guys came streaming in, Jason and his brothers grabbed me and booked it through the back."

"Nice, Nice- what were your first words to each other?"

"He asked if I was okay. But it was really, really rude. So... I told him I was but I called him a jackass."

Steph threw her head back and laughed and laughed,"I knew you'd take after me!"

I laughed,"Yeah, you wish. How are you're kiddos?"

"Good. Good."

I heard someone clear their throat behind me and turned, fully expecting a parent with a toddler but turned to see Jason standing there with a smile on his face,"Good Morning Ladies."

I blushed,"Good Morning Jason." I noticed that he had on a nice buttoned up shirt and some slacks and black leather shoes. But from his tense body language I could tell that he was uncomfortable, maybe churches weren't his thing.

I opened the door for him and he smiled down at me, I blanked for a second but turned to Steph,"Steph this is Jason. Jason this is Steph."

Jason held his hand and Steph happily shook it,"Nice to meet you."

"You, too,"She smiled, and then her phone rang,"Op, it's Ben, I have to take this."

She went out into the hallway and Jason pulled my phone out of his jacket pocket,"Here you go."

I smiled and took the familiar piece of tech with a teal metallic phone case,"Thank you!"

I powered it on and Jason pointed out,"I found it while taking a walk through the woods yesterday after the dealing with an emergency at the office when I dropped you off."

I smiled as the screensaver of my mother and me popped up, and unlocking it revealed a picture of the bat signal in the sky that I had taken one night just cause. Then I noticed all the missed calls, text and emails. Jason ran a hand through his hair,"Tim may have taken it from me and done some security upgrades and such."

I did notice that it seemed to run fast and smiled up at him,"Oh, I'll have to thank him. But really thank you for getting it to me. I've got basically my life on it, and now it won't be a huge headache."

"I may have taken the liberty to program my number into it."

"I would have thought you had."

Jason reached over and swiped the screen and clicked on my social media folder. A normal looking app that looked like a photo editing software with an icon that was a spotlight and a shape that reminded me of a bat, that I had never seen before and also didn't download, was there. He pointed to it but refrained from tapping it,"That's to call me when I'm at the office late. In case you need me."

Getting the meaning, I reached for his arm and squeezed,"That... Means a lot, I-"

Steph came stoping back in, madder than the time one of the parents snapped at her for not letting their kids steal a toy from another, and roughly opened the door. I released Jason and we both turned to her,"Ben is sick. Just called."

Realizing how much of a headache this was gonna be, I groaned,"Crap, this is bad. Ben never gets sick, it must be horrible. Should we spray doesn't the rooms again."

Steph shook her head,"No, no, he says he got it while at his other job, a sick co-worker or something. But now we're a man down."

"Maybe Joslin's mom? She's always volunteering."

Steph shook her head,"Nope. They're gone for the week."

I brought my thumb up to my mouth, chewing on the nail as I thought. Surely there were other parents that might be willing. Anyone in this church would. It would just be who, and who would NOT be the most inconvenienced.

"I'll do it."

We both turned to Jason,"What," I asked, completely shocked.

Jason shrugged,"I'll do it, I'll help."

 **Yay! Click the next button to see what happens- thanks for reading, maybe leave a review and go vote for the next story!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Second chapter, as promised! So the disclaimer counts for this chapter- right?**

 **Chapter 8**

Steph broke into a huge grin,"Look at that! Your a regular Prince Charming, Kid,"Steph herded us into the nursery,"You two can work in here today, I'll get Sara and Marie, when she gets here, to work the preschool room."

I smiled and sat in the tiny red chairs around the tiny table,"Well, this is a nice surprise. Thank you for volunteering as Tribute."

Jason gave me a sheepish smile,"It can't be that bad."

"Depends on what kinda day it is."

Just as we got settled, with Jason standing by the bookshelf and I going over basic Nursery 101 with him. Steph greeted a parent and brought the little one back to us,"Here we go right on time baby Percy!"

Percy's mother was the child choir director, so he was usually early. He was only about eight months old, standing and pulling himself up using a self and two little teeth on his bottom gum line. He had fair hair, brown eyes and the cubbiest cheeks ever.

"Percy," I cheered and jumped up to take him from Steph so she could check his Dad in,"Hi buddy. It's been a whole week since I've seen you."

Percy just stared at me, and I turned to Jason,"Percy, this is Jason."

Jason just kinda stared at us for a moment before Percy reached out for him. I mocked being hurt,"What? I'm not good enough for you?" I walked closer to Jason with Percy kept reaching out for him in a borderline fascination. Jason just looked a bit terrified. Percy let out a whine and Jason held out his arms begrudgingly,"There we go,"I coped,"That's not so bad Mr. Jason."

Percy clung onto Jason and checked him over, finding anything he could chew or get spittle on. Making me laugh and start to set up Percy favorite toy, a bright pink bumbo to sit in and a toy with light up stars and sang a bunch of songs to him. Percy and Jason locked in a staring competition, and I smiled at the cuteness of it. Steph interrupted with another kiddo, Jack, who took Jason being there in stride.

"Miss. Asha," he squealed excitedly, entering with his backpack on as usual. I knelt so her tackle me in a big hug.

"Jack-Jack! How's my best buddy?"

"Good!" He pointed to his forehead which had a bandaid on it,"Look! I got a boo boo."

I winced,"Ow! You're such a big boy, Getting some big boo boos now."

He nodded and sat down at the table talking about his week. Steph leaned in the window of the door,"Mom said he fell cause he wanted to save the dog from falling of a chair."

I smiled down at him, shaking my head,"Jack Jack, you wanna color?"

He beamed,"YES!"

I pulled out a superhero book and grabbed some crayons. I set it down so he could decide for himself. I looked over at Jason and Percy, who weren't having the staring contest but watching me. I smiled at the both of them, and Percy reached back out for me. Jason glanced at him and then me, before offering me the baby,"I think he got bored."

I chuckled and took Percy,"Wanna play with your stars?"

Percy signed the word please and I set him in the pink bumbo. Then he started whining,"What's up buddy?"

Steph popped in with another regular, Harry, and said,"Percy's Dad said that he's been really hungry and he could have his lunch before nap time if he was fussy."

"Let's see if he'll eat. What's on the menu today?"

"A bottle, strawberry chunks in one container and puréed black beans in the other."

I grim minced at half of the food but took the small containers and the plastic bottle from her regardless,"At least they aren't mixed this time."

Jason winced,"That sounds ... disgusting."

Harry, holding his kangaroo, walked up to Jason as I settled down to feed Percy. The three year old was clutching it to his chest while sucking his thumb and looking up at Jason expectantly. Jason cocked his head,"What's up little man?"

Harry held up his arms. Jason didn't know what that meant, so I looked over from opening the baby food,"Pst." Jason glanced over and I made the motion of picking something up.

Jason made the oohhhh face and lifted Harry into his arms,"Wow! You're a big guy huh?" Harry nodded and Jason smiled,"You're pretty quiet. I like that." Harry smiled and then pointed at the table,"Listen Squirt,"Jason told Harry,"There's no way I'm gonna fit in that tiny chair, but I'll sit on the ground next you, okay?"

Harry nodded and the three boys sat at the table. Percy becoming angry that I had taken my attention off of feeding him as he sat in the bumbo and whined while signing please. I laughed and fed him another bite.

Percy had worked his way through the beans and was on the strawberries, when Jake looked up and stopped coloring for a moment to ask,"Miss. Asha, will you come color with me?"

"I would buddy but I'm feeding Percy."

Jake's lip jutted out,"Please?"

Jason smirked,"I'll trade you."

Jake cheered and I handed off the last of the strawberries to him,"Here. Feed him these and then sit in the rocker in the corner to give him his bottle. That way he can eat it easier."

Jason nodded and acted like he was about to preform open heart surgery for the first time, but Percy didn't care as long as he got food. The earliest service was always super slow. I colored a picture of a puppy while Harry and Jake both worked on pictures from the Bible- namely Noah's Ark and Moses parting the sea- as they found the superheroes boring as they had colored most of them by now.

I watched from the corner of my eye as Percy polished off the strawberries and demanded the bottle. Jason smirked, picked Percy up and carried him over to the rocking chair and settled in. Percy could basically hold the bottle on his own, but couldn't quite hold it up high enough. Percy settled into the crock of Jason's arm and just focused on eating. Jason smiled down at him and I smiled watching them. It was cute, and heart warming.

Jack tugged on my sleeve and I turned back to him.

* * *

The next service was easier, Sara, an amazing food making/caterer by day and mom with kids in high school by night and Marie, a quiet teacher who's a single parent to a lovely third grader, both made it on time and quickly rushed down to the preschool room. Several other children came in, and Steph swapped me places so she could teach the lesson for the day (basically reading a story) while I took Perch into the separate room where a crib awaited the tired baby. Jason could see me through the doorway and I felt his eyes on me as I rocked Percy back and forth in my eyes and I prepared his little nap-swing. I clipped him in and then put a blanket over him. Percy fussed a little but when I turned on the music and rocking function, and sat in front of him, letting him slowly drift off to sleep.

I entered right when Steph had finished the story and the kids were excited for the craft that Jason and I started doing with the kids.

The service went by fast, and soon found ourselves swapping in and out a few kids but mostly handing them back over to happy parents. There were only a few children left when we got a surprise, as Paster Howard. He was a kind man, but still outgoing and always smiling with graying hair and a somewhat casual look to him. Paster Howard stood at the nursery window and looked in with his usual large smile,"Good Morning everyone. I heard we had a guest helping out today, I thought I'd come by."

Jason straightened from helping Jack with his backpack (a Batman backpack, I might add) and slipped into an not so obvious fake smile. He approached the window and held out his hand,"Hello, I'm Jason Todd-Wayne."

Pastor Howard took his hand with vigor and clasped it in his other as he shook it,"I know, such a pleasure to have you here. May I ask why you've come to our humble parish?"

Steph cut in by placing her hand on his shoulder,"Oh, the same reason a young man does anything really. A girl."

My face went red, Jason just laughed,"Now, it's not quite like that."

Steph smirked,"You're right, you did find your soul mate."

Pastor Howard broke into a grin,"Congratulations are in order, young man. May I ask who the lucky person is?"

I popped my head in the room,"That would be me!"

Pastor Howard smiled,"Ah, Miss. McDonald, I cannot tell you how my heart is overflowing with joy. This will have to go to the prayer circle."

I'm blushing, I'm stuttering, why does he have to make a big deal out of it? Sara and Marie took this moment to enter with the cart,"No more kiddies for eleven o'clock service," Sara announced,"How's it in here-" She paused at my face and smiled,"Poor Asha, always getting picked on," she cooed.

Pastor Howard continued,"Why don't the two of you come to the last service this morning. I think you'll like it."

Jason fidgeted uncomfortably, I came to his rescue,"We would Pastor Howard but there are-"

Sara and Marie both exchanged glanced and Marie said,"No! You two go, we've got the kids."

I could have glared at them, if my Pastor since childhood wasn't in the room. I huffed and grabbed my bag,"Fine. But I'm changing first."

 **ta-da! Thank you for reading, please review and vote! I love feedback!**


	9. Chapter 9

***checks date***

 **Whoops! I'm late...**

 **Please forgive me, finals are next week!**

 **Disclaimer- I only own the OCs**

 **Chapter 9**

Jason was standing outside of the Sanctuary, still speaking with Pastor Howard wet I returned, dressed now in cream colored sundress. Jason smiled at me and I blushed, Pastor Howard cleared his throat, "Why don't the two of you enter, the service will begin in a few minutes."

Jason offered me his arm, and I took it and we walked into the Sanctuary, my first thought was that Jason would lead me to one of the back rows, but to my surprise he took us right up to the front and sat us right by my old sunday school teacher. She smiled and waved to me before she and Jason made small talk. The small praise band started playing a few songs, having everyone quiet down and either sing or clap along. I may have mumbled along, feeling a bit too embarrassed to sing with Jason by my side.

The songs ended and Pastor Howard for up to speak,"Brothers! Sisters! It's is a find morning to see you all and your smiling faces. I'd like to speak about a closely guarded topic- Soul Mates." Everyone seemed to hone in on him, not wanting to miss him speak on a topic that not a lot of preachers talked on, as Soul Mates could match and still be the same sex, resulting in conflict within the church.

"I remember it just like it was yesterday. My family was new to Gotham, I was just a sixteen year old hooligan, my soul mark just appearing a week before. When we came to this church for the first time, the pastor greeted us with his daughter and the first words from her mouth were,"Welcome! We're glad you're here." The words that were scrawled beautifully on my left thigh."

"To be honest, my mind went blank, I could not think of a single thing to say," everyone laughed at his sheepish tone,"So I prayed right then and there 'Lord, please let the next words out of my mouth be understandable!'"

Pastor Howard laughed,"Unfortunately for me, they weren't quite the best with, 'Thank you, glad to be here, I am."

Everyone busted up laughing,"Thankfully, she was a big Star Wars fan, but more importantly, my future wife laughed and laughed, but gave me a big hug anyway. We had lunch with our very happy families that evening and the rest is history. Now we have two beautiful kids and three adorable grandkids."

"I can't tell you why God decided to allow us Soul Mates. But I know that he wanted them to serve a purpose. Wether it's to give us the better half to really give us the best life, or a scientific reason that allows us the have the best kids or live longer. Either would work. It always makes my heart very happy when Soul Mates find each other, because I know that they each have someone who will listen and march through this life with them no matter what. Those of you that have found yours, you know this to be true."

"If you haven't found your soul mate yet, I just want you to know that it's okay. Wether you're sixteen or eighty-eight, your soul mate is just as anxious to meet you, and God won't let his sheep travel alone, for he is with you and is always working for your good."

Everyone either Amen-ed or clapped and I shifted in my seat, we should be winding down now, we'd get the benediction and be able to run. It'd been a good forty-five minutes, and I was a bit surprised that Pastor Howard's Sherman was so short. Until he turned to Jason and I with a smile, and dread settled in my stomach.

"Luckily, and I didn't know this until about an hour ago, a young member of our congregation has found her soulmate! If you two would come forward, please?"

Reluctantly, I stood and dragged Jason to the front with Pastor Howard, he motioned to us,"You all know Miss. Asha McDonald, one of our nursery workers who has grown up with us, and her soul mate Mr. Jason Wayne!"

Everyone either cheered, or clapped and there were a few Woo-Hoos from the Youth section from the kids that I've know sconce I graduated from the program a few years ago. I blushed and Jason ducked his head in discomfort, but smiled that famous Wayne fake smile anyway.

"Alright, Alright," Pastor Howard waved them off and everyone quieted," I think we have embarrassed Asha enough, now receive this benediction..."

I scurried to my seat, but Jason just sauntered over. Right after the benediction, and a few more songs, those around us swarmed us to congratulate us. Jason and I stood there for what felt like thirty minutes, but soon, everyone who had come up had said their piece and welcomed Jason.

I pulled a stand of hair away from my face and turned to him,"Whew! That was a ride..."

"Shall we?" Jason asked offering me his arm, which I took.

"Where are we going?"

"My secret."

I grinned, and found that instead of his bike, Jason had opted to drive a fairly nice car, he opened the door for me and I thanked him, and we were off to lunch. He had chosen a fairly well known local restaurant that made everything from scratch, and it was very hard to get a reservation. As we were taken to our seat and handed menus, I peeked over mine at him,"How'd you do this? It takes weeks for people to get a table..."

Jason smirked,"Oh, you know, names have power. That and Dad gave the owner money to start up after they'd catered a few business meeting and he like the food so much. After it started he, Ma and I came and had lunch or dinner here everyday for a week, and the press caught him here every time. So it's popularity sky-rocketed. So now, the whole family has at least one table available at all times."

I smile,"That's a sweet story."

Jason nodded,"Yeah, those were the good old days."

"Since you've been here so much, what do you recommend?"

Jason's smile slid from a some-what fake one to a genuine one and he flattened my menu and started pointing at different food and why he liked it. By the end of his recommendations, we had basically gone through the entire menu. And when the waiter came back with our drinks we were debating about ordering almost everything on it. But I shot the idea down saying,"It's just the two of us, we couldn't possibly eat all of it. I say we just close our eyes and point and leave it to chance."

Jason smirked,"I like it!"

So we did, and Jason ended up getting a Mac and cheese grilled cheese and I got a French dip sandwich. I took one bit of the sandwich and looked at Jason with wide eyes,"You weren't kidding! This is delicious!"

Jason beamed,"I'm glad you like it. Here wanna try mine?"

"Only if you get some of mine too,"and we swapped half of our sandwiches for the other and I took a bite from his and giggled after I swallowed,"Geez, Now I can't pick which is better."

Jason and I talked over our meal, mainly about what we did, I told him I didn't know what I wanted to do with my life just yet so I was going through the community college program for Gotham and that I'd lived here my whole life. My dad had been apart of the military and my mom was a teacher at Gotham Academy, which I had attended, but not with any of the Wayne children as they had with graduated way before me or had not been eligible due to age.

I mentioned that I had been apart of the theatre program, Jason got excited and asked me which shows I had been in,"Not a lot. The teacher didn't like me, so she only used me when she needed me. I did get one lead character my last year though. That was nice. My main focus was the more modern pieces, I struggled a little with Shakespeare and the really old plays like Antigone, but I liked them."

Jason nodded,"I'm a big literature and Theatre buff if I do say myself."

"Really? That's nice, what's your favorite?"

"MacBeth is my favorite play, but I do like a good book now and again. Like Pride and Prejudice."

I smiled,"Didn't think of you as a bookworm."

Jason shrugged,"Ma wanted me to have some passion, it just ended up being that."

The Owner walked up to us with a check, he was still wearing chef uniform as he still like to work back in the kitchen on occasion. He passed us the check and gave us his best smile,"It's been a pleasure Mister Wayne, however, there are far more people with cameras outside waiting to pounce on you to lovely young people."

Jason and I both eyes the door and did in fact see a bunch of people loitering, many more than considered normal. I looked back at Jason who placed enough money of the tab and left a tip for our waiter,"It's been a pleasure as always Mr. Hark, however my lovely lady and I may have to escape the back way."

Mr. Hark nodded,"I see. Have a lovely day then!"

Jason took my hand and motioned with his head to the back and we both raced through the kitchen and barged out of the back. The were pounding footfalls headed our way and Jason scooped me up in his arms and raced around the corner. I squealed in protest but hung into him regardless, and Jason managed to circle around the press and got us back to the car unnoticed. He set me down and opened my door again,"Thank you."

Jason leaned down and gave me a kiss on the cheek,"No problem, doll."

I blushed again but then Jason drove me home. He parked the car at the curb and glanced over at me,"Can I call you later?"

I nodded,"Sure! I'd like that," I leaned over and kissed his cheek before opening the door and climbing out,"Thanks for lunch and the ride!"

I waved and turned, Jason pressed a hand to his cheek in shock.

* * *

Jason arrived back to the manor in a happy mood. Something that is rare for him, but when he walked into the kitchen he was supposed to see his brothers, Tim and Damian, dressed in suits, Tim looked off-put and Damian looked like he wanted to kill Jason, which was actually normal...

Damian growled,"This is all your fault Todd!"

Tim shot Jason a sympathetic look,"Dude. Run."

With that, pounding footsteps of heels were heard and all three boys turned to the door in terror. Mrs. Wayne entered the kitchen, her eyes blazing,"Jason Peter Todd Wayne I have been trying for _years_ to get you to go to church with me. Years!"

 **Sorry for this being late! I hope you enjoy- please give feedback!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Sorry that I missed our last few updates, but I've been trying to get my tumblr writing blog up and running, you should totally check it out. PM me and I'll send you a link!**

 **Disclaimer:I only own the OC and plot.**

 **Chapter 10-**

It had been three months since Jason and I had met, I had still kept his secret, and he had occasionally come to work with me. My stitches were out but my leg wasn't fully healed, Mom somehow sprang back faster then me, and if annoyed me cause she was now a big helicopter mom. But in the last few days she's backed off.

The public found out my name not long after that lunch. I soon noticed that many, many women have me some dirty looks whenever I was out and about, but I couldn't really blame them, my Soul Mate was attractive and part-heir to a fortune. I didn't particularly care about that, I mean I'm not gonna lie, I was eternally grateful that my soul mate was a 10.

My mother was thrilled, however, more so about the money. After all, we lived in an apartment, and I had no hope to move out in the near future, as half of my money that I made working three days a week went to our rent and the other half went to any fees that the program I was in didn't pay for. I tried not to focus on the money, we had spoken briefly on it, but we're both too nervous to really breach the topic, I guess.

I thought about how people treated me different now. Like when Ben had come back to work that following Wednesday, his usual chipper self. He was a kind boy with sandy hair and deep brown eyes that pulled you into a Caxton of safeness and warmth of you got too close. He and I watched the kiddos as they played in the sanctuary that doubles as an indoor gym at times, though any sort of sports-ball was shrilly prohibited. He fashioned a fortune teller for a two preschoolers,"So. I hear someone met their soul mate."

I nodded,"Yep."

Ben's eyes suddenly became cold and his whole demeanor seemed to shift,"Well good luck with him."

I stiffened, about to retort or say something, when as soon as that shift was there, it was gone. Ben was back to his warm, charming self and was rounding up the kids for snack and story time. I scrambled up after him, maybe I had been seeing things?

I put it out of my mind, after all Ben hadn't done anything similar after and it had been a few months. Jason and I were having dinner. I shouldn't be thinking about those kinds of things. We were talking about our childhoods more in depth, when Jason asked,"So, can I know about your father?"

I put down my fork,"I don't see why not. He..." I paused thinking over my words and how to best choose them,"He was a good Dad, a little bit of a hard ass at times, but he was still good. He... He died trying to evacuate the streets during one of those Batman-Gang fights a while back."

Jason nodded,"Oh. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize," I sighed,"He knew the risks, especially living in Gotham. I just wish he could have met you. I think he'd like you."

Jason took my hand and gave me a soft smile,"I think I would have liked him too."

We settled on a routine, I'd see him during the day, and after his nightly activities, he'd usually shoot me a text which I'd read that morning, just to know he was fine.

But one night, I was working on a research paper due the next evening. It was late, or rather early, about two thirty. My hair was pulled up into a bun, and I wore only a white tank top and tights. I saw so focused on my work I had hardly heard the loud noise out on my fire escape, the only thing that made me snap back to reality was the heavy tapping on my window. I se my laptop aside and pulled my blackout curtains aside, revealing the Red Hood, holding his side and kneeling.

My mouth dropped open and I rushed to get the window open,"oh my god," I gasped when I really looked at him. I gave a heave at the window before repositioning my hands. I hadn't opened the window in about a year and struggled with it, but eventually it creaked open. I leapt back and helped Red Hood- who surprisingly, tried not to get his dirty boots on my bed- into my room,"Are you okay?"

Instead of responding, he collapsed onto the floor with a grown. I quickly glanced out my window, looking for anyone else, finding no one, I shut the window and then repositioned the curtain,"Jason," I asked tentatively, moving to kneel next to him,"What happened? Are you okay?"

Jason opened his eyes and the weird white 'eyes' for his helmet settled on me,"Yeah," he rasped out,"I'll be fine," he removed his gloved hand from his side to reveal a shallow cut,"Got grazed by a knife. Won't need stitches or anything, thankfully."

I nodded and smiled,"I fan fix that right up!" Jason watched me, his eyes widening with amusement as I lifted my bed's skirt and crawled under it.

"Not that I don't love the view,"Jason told me as I reached for my tub of first aide supplies,"But what are you going?"

In response, I came back out from under my bed with the large blue tub and smiled,"Ta-Da!"

Jason chuckled and removed his helmet,"Oh I get it, you wanna play nurse?"

I bit my cheek, and crossed my arms over my chest,"I figured with your family, of need the supplies. Plus, my dad taught me everything he knew about first aide."

Jason sobered up slightly,"Oh I see. What else did your dad teach you besides first aide?"

"Take your shirt off," I told him pulling out some antiseptic and bandages. Jason shot me a look and I blushed,"Not like that. But I'll tell you after you do."

Jason smirked and took his shirt off. I had to force my mouth to stay closed at his physique, geez. I know I shouldn't be thinking like this but God just wants to make life hard for me doesn't he? I don't even want to have to have a conversation or debate about virginity and stuff like that with Pastor Howard but I could see the man worrying, so I should expect one soon. Especially if Jason is half of the man his adopted father was.

My hands shook as I opened the antiseptic, but quickly poured it onto the wound, Jason hissing as it made contact. I brought the bottle back up and we both watched as it fizzed. It only took a few moments for it to really clean itself and I pulled out the gauze and wiped it clean while saying,"Dad taught me self-defense too. As well as how to shoot a gun, and some Mind-Trick stuff like common tells from liars. Then the basic stuff, driving, swimming how to ride a bike."

I went to bandage the cut but my hands were still shaking. Jason grapes my hands, then shifted them into one of his and used the other to tilt my face up at him,"Are you okay?"

I looked down, my hands steadily loosing their shake,"Dad... Was... Stabbed. He made it to a hospital, and he fought hard... But..."

Jason brought my hands up to his mouth and kissed them before bandaging up his cut himself,"I... Know what it's like to feel worried and scared, I might not be able to feel your specific pain, but I relate."

I cocked my head at him,"You know, most people say sorry or something."

"I want my Sorries to mean something."

I smiled and leaned into him, being carful of his cut,"I see. Why did you wait so long to come and see me?"

"Didn't wanna push you or go too fast. I have been stopping by every night though."

"That is equally as sweet as it is creepy."

Jason smirked and wrapped his arm around me, then kissed the top of my head. I lifted my face and caught him off guard by kissing him. We both relaxed into it immediately, so much so that we fell backward, and I ended up laying on him. I blushed and stammered but Jason held me against him, and just kissed me saying,"I won't move too fast, I swear. But tonight, I really want to kiss you- is that okay?"

I nodded, and he pulled me down to him.

At some point we had just been cuddling and I had fallen asleep, and Jason had put me back into bed, put in his shirt and helmet, before exiting through my window, locking it behind him.

* * *

Jason returned to the manor, and was surprised to find his Mother still up waiting for him. He smirked,"Ma, I'm not a kid... You don't need to wait up anymore, for all you know I could have been at one of safe houses."

Mrs. Wayne looked back over her mug of tea at her son,"Jason Peter Todd Wayne," Jason flinched at the use of his full name,"I want grandchildren, but I would appreciate if you would wait until you and your souls mate are out of college."

Jason nodded,"Okay. I'll keep that in mind. Besides we haven't even gotten that far yet."

Mrs Wayne 'hmmmmed,"And here I thought you'd take after your father... Or Dick..."

Jason smirked and simply hugged his mother,"No, thankfully all your lectures about gentlemanly behavior somehow stuck with me."

"Good. Otherwise you'd get the safety talk from me every time you met a girl. I feel like that's the only why Dick hasn't brought any girls around here lately."

"That would explain it."

 **Thank you for reading! Please review and VOTE!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's the second chapter that was supposed to be posted on Sunday!**

 **Chapter 11- Bonding with Family**

Three months slowly turned into five. I could tell in my heart that I truly loved Jason Peter Todd Wayne. Steph and I had many, many complaining sessions about out significant others, Sara and Marie would chime in occasionally. College was stressful, but Exams would be here soon, and then there'd be a small break. I slowly got to know his brothers, Bruce, Alfred,and Mrs. Wayne, and found a few moments that I truly broke ground.

Well, with Dick it was more like the ground didn't need to be broken, because he was pretty open in the beginning. I had stopped by the Manor rather early before our first fancy dinner date one week after I had met them. Dick had been there to greet me,"Asha! So lovely to see you, come on in."

He herded me to the kitchen, chattering excitedly as he went, and served me some lemonade while telling embarrassing stories of Jason. I knew he was sincere, which made me smile, until Jason came down slightly horrified and ran out with me as fast as possible.

Tim was a bit different. Whenever I was present he seemed a bit, in awe that I was his brother's soulmate. It was a week and a half after the fact when I had managed to thank him for the upgrades to my phone, which he simply said it was no problem. Jason then walked in a somber look on his face,"Hey, Asha, I'm really feel horrible, but I'll have to cancel, I know it's not a good excuse but a friend of mine needs help saving a city."

I smirked,"No problem! I figure I'll have to get used to this."

Jason raised his eyebrow at me,"Really? You're not mad?"

"No. It's fine," I threw my arm around Tim,"Timothy and I'll just have to hang out until you're back."

"What-" Tim babbled out, while Jason looked shocked and somewhat angry.

"Are you kidding me?"

"Nope! Go save that city. Tim, let's go get some coffee!"

Tim had no choice as I steered him towards the front door and into my car. We then promptly tracked to my favorite coffee spot, Tim smiled,"I love this place!"

"Me too, they've got the strongest stuff around. Have you tried their scones yet?"

"I'm afraid I've only needed the caffeine." I glanced over at him as we walked in, I understood from Jason's complaints that he heatedly ever slept, let alone consumed much else besides coffee.

"Then you are missing out and it's my cheat day, so we're getting some."

Then we stayed up all night talking over our coffee and waited for Jason to come back, who promptly sent the exhausted Tim to bed and took me home. I fell asleep in the car despite the caffeine fix.

* * *

Bruce, well he seemed to respect me a lot after the first night. A few days after my night with Tim, Jason and I had planned to meet for lunch while he was at the office. Those plans were put on hold when he got stuck in a meeting. So, while I waited, Bruce came down to see me. We talked for a few moments before Jason then let me know that this meeting was gong to be a long one, Bruce promptly took me to the small restaurant that Jason and I had gone to earlier, chatting the whole time.

Mrs. Wayne loved me the moment she met me, apparently. She got my number from Tim and made a shopping day with me. I was trying on a dress while she tried in a skirt, and I felt very at home with her, so I asked,"Mrs. Wayne?"

"Please Asha, you don't have to call me that. Call me my name or one of the boy's nicknames for me."

"Oh, that's what I was going to ask, you see I have plenty of women in my life that are like second mothers to me, and I was wondering if I could give you the nickname I give them?"

"What's the nickname?" Mrs. Wayne asked in such a strained way I though she was holding back tears in her dressing room.

"I just put Momma in front of their last names, so I'd be Momma Wayne for you."

"I love it! And I'd be honored."

She immediately tackled me in a hug, but still, it was nice.

Alfred was easy, he and I chatted while everyone was out on patrol and Momma Wayne was having to deal with some upscale women-only gala event. I asked him to teach me some recipes, and we ended up making a complete entree of different easy make foods like made from scratch mac and cheese and grilled cheese, and while we didn't cook them, he gave me tips for chicken, hamburger and steak.

"You're a life savor," I said as I wrote his tips down,"My mother will be so happy that I can cook something other besides some easy mac-and-cheese."

Alfred laughed,"Yes, now shall we move onto the real reason you have asked for cooking tips?"

I smiled and cracked my knuckles,"Let's get onto the sweets!"

A few hours later, and about three differs recipes, we had made chocolate chip cookies, double chocolate cake and some vanilla cupcakes. Alfred and I were covered in flour, but we were happy with it. Of course the real judges came in later, and this was also the night I met Barbra and Stephanie. Barbra had on her batgirl costume and Stephanie was in her Spoiler costume, they both smiled when they saw me and introduced themselves.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Asha," I told them.

Alfred smiled,"It is good to see you both, now surely you'd like to try the food that Miss. Asha and I have made?" Barbra took a cookie and Stephanie took a cupcake.

"O-M-G," Stephanie smiled,"Delicious!"

Barbra nodded,"We'll have to have the two of you make us some post-patrol food more often!"

The boys filed in after that, and tore through the food, and they all like it too.

* * *

Damian, that was an interesting day. Alfred had called me from the cave, Bruce and Momma Wayne were out of the country, Dick was away doing superhero-things, Jason was busy at the company, and Tim was in school,"Would you happen to be free to pick Master Damian up from school, his Headmaster has called."

I looked up from my somewhat-appetizing late lunch/early dinner at the school cafe, and sighed into the phone,"He's at Gotham Academy, right?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

I checked my watch, I'd have just enough time to pick him up and take him back to the Manor, and possibly be only a few minutes late to my next class,"Alright. I'll do it, no problem!"

"Thank you Mrs. Asha, I wouldn't have asked, but under the circumstances," Alfred started,"You just have to pick him up, the Headmaster and Master Bruce spoke over a conference call."

"It's no problem really, I'm glad to help," I wrapped my food back up and tossed it into my bag, along with my notebook that I had been studying out of,"I'll let you go. Bye!"

"Good bye Miss. Asha," he replied before he hung up. I put my phone up, grabbed my ice coffee and threw my bag over my shoulder.

It was only about a five minute drive to Gotham academy, and I quickly walked into the front office. The secretary straightened and smiled,"Why if it isn't Asha McDonald! It's been a while."

I blushed,"Really, it's only been a semester Mrs. Daisha. I'm here to pick up Damian Wayne."

She nodded,"Ah, yes, Mr. Pennyworth called. The Headmaster should be finishing up with a lecture to Damian."

I winced,"Meh, a lecture from Hammerhead, no thank you."

Mrs. Daisha's face twisted into a sympathetic look,"Yes, well, this is his third incident that ends with a suspension this semester, Asha. I don't need to remind you the rules."

"Another one this semester and he'll be expelled. Yes, I know," I chewed on my lip and gazed at the door,"I'm sure he can keep himself contained."

Two minutes later Headmaster Hammer had opened the door and Damian stalked out, his hands in his pockets and a bruise forming on his cheek. Headmaster Hammer looked at me in surprise,"Miss. Asha McDonald, I'm surprised to see you here."

Mrs. Daisha rushed to explain,"Miss McDonald was sent to pick Mr. Wayne up."

Headmaster Hammer crossed his arms and pursed his lips,"I see. So those rumors are true that you are Jason Todd-Wayne's Soul Mate."

"Yes indeed,"I said with a smile before glancing to Damian,"Alright Damian, let's get you home. In sure Alfred would love to have a word with you," I gently put my hand on his shoulder before smiling at the other adults," Headmaster, Mrs. Daisha."

When the door shut behind us Damian shrugged my hand off of him,"How can you stand to be civil to that man."

I sighed,"Lots and lots of practice. I went here you know."

Damian scoffed,"Yes, it was in your file."

"Oh course," I sighed again, and checked my watch,"Well keep moving Damian, I have to get you to the Manor and get to my next class."

"I can drive."

"In not surprised, but no, maybe another day, when you didn't just get suspended from school."

Damian huffed but got into the passenger seat regardless, he eyes the chaotic state that my backseat was in and scoffed,"That is unappealing."

"Yeah well I'm a college student that takes fifteen hours worth of classes and am in the Theatre Program for fun- I don't really have free time to clean out my car."

"Tss."

I rolled my eyes,"So, can I ask about that bruise or will that get me hissed at again?"

Damian shifted in his seat,"I'd prefer you just drive. Why did you get sent for me anyway?"

"Everyone is super busy either with work, school or an after hours activity. Alfred asked me for help."

"And you just dropped everything at the _butler's_ beck and call?"

"Damian, that _butler,_ is someone I would hope to consider as a friend, and maybe someday family, and you help out friends and family. Plus, it's not like I'd leave you at the mercy of Hammerhead,"I glanced down at my dashboard clock and sighed,"Even if it will make me late for my College Algebra class..."

Damian seemed to be silenced for a moment,"Why do you call me Damian?" I shot him a glance that I held too long because he simply gazed forward calmly and said,"Red light."

I turned back with a help and slammed on my brakes,"Thanks," I muttered before turning back to him,"I call you Damian because I see how annoyed you get when Jason or one of the other boys or younger girls call you nicknames. You don't really like it so, I respect you enough not to annoy you."

Damian simply stared back at the stoplight,"Green light."

I shrugged and continued on our way, and I turned off the main road to take the back roads to the manor. Damian didn't speak up again, until after the Manor came into view,"Thank you do the ride home, Asha. I apologize for any inconvenience my actions may have caused."

I glanced over at him in surprised and pulled over to the side or the road,"Well I'm surprised that you are apologizing, and I thank you for it, but it's not necessary. Though, if you could tell me why, I might be able to understand why you lost your cool. I might even help you make an argument with Alfred."

Damian glanced at me and then his feet,"They... Were talking about you."

I was surprised, but at the same time not. Surprised that he'd defend me, not that they were talking about me. I nodded,"Really? I take it, that it wasn't anything good."

"They were saying how you were just like Mother, probably rigged it and faking it. It made me angry, but they kept going and said you were probably a degenerate because you went to a community college and were on scholarship."

"Never tell Todd this, because if you do I will promptly deny it, but I think you're the best thing that's ever happen to him. And I like your cupcakes." I broke out in a wide grin, and picked up my cellphone, Damian eyes me,"What are you doing?"

I put my finger to my lips in a shushing motion,"Hello! Alfred? Yes, I might be getting Damian back a little late... Problem? No no... Everything is fine... Something just came up at the theatre and Damian has some skills that I could use. Is it okay if I borrow him?... Great! You just relax and watch the cave in case Dick comes back...Bye!"

I hung up the phone and glanced over at Damian,"Alright, we've got about a two hours. How's about we go grab a bit to eat and then head over to my place to make some cupcakes?"

Damian looked at me with masked-surprise,"But... What about your class?"

I shrugged,"Meh. The homework is online and due on the day of the test. It'll be fine!"

Damian grinned,"Alright. This seems like an appropriate plan."

We had fun, mainly making a mess, when Jason had gotten the details from Alfred. He came straight to my place, and found Damian and I surrounded by thirty cupcakes. "What in the hell happened here?"

I grinned,"Couldn't pick a flavor. Wow, I guess I don't have to drop him off anymore- you came right on time to pick him up."

"We make a great team, it is amazing what we accomplished in just an hour and forty five minutes,"Damian said as he shoved a cupcake at Jason,"Here Todd. I promise it's not poisoned."

Jason glanced at me and I nodded, he took a reluctant bite,"Okay, not bad... Wait... What the hell kind of cupcake is this?"

"Something your meager palate might not be able to comprehend."

I dipped my hand in flour and flicked it at Damian,"Don't act so high and mighty Damian, you and I both know you just gave him an maple and bacon one!"

"We made them for Titus, surely Todd would like them all the same."

I laughed as Jason growled,"Hey!"

We split all the cupcakes, and I waved by to Damian as he left the apartment with the large box of them in his arms. Jason turned to me and kissed my cheek,"You're amazing, you know that?"

I blushed,"Hey, Damian defended my honor, I had to do something!"

Jason put his cheek to mine and whispered,"Wonder what it'll get me.."

I pushed him away and blushed harder,"Oh you! Just get Damian home safely please."

Jason looked mock-hurt,"What about me?!"

"The next time you defend my honor Todd. The next time."

 **Thank you for reading! Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry that this took so long guys, been having some problems (phone was stolen) Here's the chapter. Might not be posting another for a while.**

 **Chapter- The First I love you**

It was six months in, I woke up, not to the usual tapping on my window, but to someone thumping onto my floors before I knew it, I'm up and awake,"Hood?"

There was an answering grunt, and I threw my covers off and reached for the lap beside me. I flicked it in and turned to him, he just sat there leaning against my bed, his helmet and mask off but he kept his face downcast. I looked him I land down twice, checking him over for any injuries. Finding none, I raised my eyebrow and sat down next to him,"What happened?"

He seemed to mull over his words before saying,"... Joker."

I nodded and took his hand, rubbing small circles on it,"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"He'd kidnapped people, strapped a bomb to all of them and said I could only save one."

I nodded and continued with my circles,"I see," I looked up at him, then I asked softly,"What happened?"

"Bats got there and stopped me from picking, he devised a plan to get them all out safe."

I smiled,"That's good. So, what's wrong?"

His eyes flickered up to me,"I was on my way over here and I realized that if one of those people had been you... I... I wouldn't have hesitated, I would have picked you, and just left and all those other people..."

He flicked his eyes back away from me and pulled his hand out of mine, clenching them both into fists. I took a moment, and breathed deeply,"I see."

I stood and took the few steps before I was in front of him,"How do you feel about that?"

Jason smirked,"Well when it crossed my mind I almost let go of my grappling hook mid-air."

I shot him a look, not necessarily a glare, but an amused one that also asked him to be serious,"Jason."

Jason's smirk dropped and he sighed and used his thumb and middle finger to rub his eyes,"I.. It just surprised me. But, at the same time it didn't and I think it made me realize that I... Love you." My cheeks burned and I looked down. Jason smirked and turned the tables a complete 180 by asking me,"How do you feel about that?"

I looked up at him, and my eyes burned,"It makes me very happy and relieved because I love you too."

Jason grinned and he took my face into his hands, bringing me closer to him and kissing me hard on the lips.

 **Thank you for reading, sorry it was short AND late, please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you for all the reviews guys! Sorry I missed a post, I've been traveling a lot! Here's the next two chapters for you!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own the OCs**

 **Chapter 14 - Ben**

I was spraying the room down after a very tiring Sunday. Three dirty diapers, two complete meltdowns and way to many spills of food and different drinks to count. We had spent the better hour just cleaning up after all the kids had been picked up. Steph then volun-told Ben and I to take out the trash. I chugged my water and hastily did what I was told so I could get to my homework that waited for me at home.

It was quiet trip that ended as both Ben and I heaved the garbage sacks into the dumpster. I turned around to walk back into the church, but then everything went black.

* * *

Jason finished with his security job and happily clocked out, waving at the front desk of the Wayne Enterprises Tower and pulled out his cellphone and texted Asha. He knew she'd be busy with homework, and didn't expect a reply for a while, so he went back to the Manor to eat dinner, and train while being in reserve in case anyone in the field needed him.

Alfred greeted him at the door,"Good afternoon Master Todd."

"Hey Alfred," Jason greeted while hanging up his bike keys,"What's for dinner?"

"Asha's mother and I swapped recipes, so I've tried my hand at some chicken and dumplings."

"Well it smells good."

Jason was in the middle of eating and checking his phone every few minutes, when Tim entered for food and refill for his coffee. Alfred placed a bowl of the delicious piping hot food in front of him and Tim left the coffee cup for a spoon.

Mrs. Wayne came down from the upstairs office,"That smells delicious! Hello boys!"

"Hey Mom!"

"Hi Ma."

"New Recipe I've tried from Ms. McDonald Mrs. Would you like a bowl."

"I'd love one."

Slowly, and one by one, the members of the Batfamily appeared, from Bruce to Katie to Cass, it was a pretty normal meal. Jason checked his phone before standing and taking his bowl to the sink, he went over and kissed Mrs. Wayne on the cheek before saying,"I'm gonna go train, see you all down there later."

He was just about to step into the cave entrance, when his phone went off. He pulled it from his pocket, a feeling of dread bubbled up from the bit of his stomach when he noticed that it was the McDonald's landline number,"Hello? Mrs. McDonald?"

"Hello Jason," came the airy reply, if Jason hadn't been as observant as he was, he wouldn't have noticed the slight hints of distress in her voice,"Is Asha with you? She hasn't made it back from work and isn't replying from my calls."

Jason brain seemed to stop for a moment, and then ran a thousand miles a minute, was he not careful enough when he visited Asha after patrol? Had someone seen him? Did ...oh god forbid... _He_ have her. All he could think about was that evil laugh and gloved hands wrapped around her delicate throat, or in her fiery hair, and the other holding a crowbar...

"Jason?"

That snapped him away from his thoughts,"Um, I texted her but-"

There was a ding on the other line,"Oh thank god. She's calling me! One moment."

Jason waited quietly and heard the thump from the phone being put down,"Asha McDonald why haven't you- ... Oh... I... See... No. No. I understand. I'm sorry I overreacted... No, I love you more... Good bye sweetie."

Jason let out a breath of relief as Ms. McDonald picked up the landline,"It seemed her phone had died, she's with a friend. She's fine. I'm so sorry I bothered you."

"A phone call from you is never a bother Ms. McDonald. I'm just glad she's okay."

"Such a sweetheart. Thank you Jason."

"No problem." He hung up and walked into the Batcave, and that's when the alarm went off.

* * *

I woke up, my mouth was dry and my head was pounding. I could tell that I was moving and there were loud thunks every few seconds. I opened my eyes with a groan and saw a well-lit tan ceiling. There was a laugh that caused my blood to freeze. Not because it was scary or unfamiliar.

But because I knew it.

 **Not much of a cliffhanger when I'm posting the next chapter. Enjoy guys! Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here's chapter two! Enjoy, please check notes at bottom for an announcement!**

 **Chapter 15 - Asha**

I opened my eyes with a groan and saw a well-lit tan ceiling. There was a laugh that caused my blood to freeze. Not because it was scary or unfamiliar.

But because I knew it.

I turned my head to see Ben sitting opposite me in a train car,"Good evening sleeping beauty! I'm so glad you're awake."

"B-Ben?" Oh god. What has he done? I took big gulping breath to try and stay calm.

Ben slid from his cushioned seat and kneeled in front of me,"Yes darling. It's me, you weren't feeling to well, a few of the other passengers were worried. Your mom has been calling you, but I thought it better to wait till you woke up."

"Are we on a train?"

Be laughed again,"Yes sweetie. Remember our first trip away together?"

"Oh... Yeah," I lied, playing along, making Ben beam, and I nodded,"I remember now."

"Yes, after we had taken out the trash your cold medicine kicked in. I had to hold your arm to get to your car."

"What happened to yours?"

Ben smiled,"That's a funny question. But I didn't take it today. I walked."

"Oh." Damn, there goes someone seeing his car... Then I noticed that he had changed my shirt, but then I shifted and felt the comforting pressure from my cami under it, and I felt better.

Ben took my hand and squeezed it,"By the time we got to the train station your medicine was in full effect. Some other passengers were so kind to us, they cheated to us while we got to our car."

"Did I do something funny?"

"No, no, you were just really out of it. The older couple couldn't believe we were soul mates, they said our babies would be too adorable!"

He laughed and I forced a giggle out of my throat, sitting up,"You... Said my mom called... Could I call her?"

"Of course honey," then he leaned forward and his eyes got that scary look in the again,"But nothing funny, cause I can make this train stop in a fun way," he snapped back into his happy-go-lucky self," Here you go!"

He pressed my cellphone into my hand. I saw from the lit up screen the my mother had called me almost a dozen times, and texted me about a baker's dozen. I flipped down to the last notification. It was Jason. I felt my mouth go dry and dialed my mother, showing it to Ben with a smile. My mother picked up the phone and shouted like a harpy,"Asha McDonald why have you-"

"Mom! I'm so sorry, my phone died Im just getting your texts and calls now. I didn't mean to worry you."

"Oh."

"Yeah, and I didn't check my phone because I ran into Marsha from high school she took me out to lunch and now I think that lunch is turning into an afternoon and evening kinda plan. I didn't even notice my phone was dead till now. I'm so sorry!"

"I... See..."

"I know, I'll remember to keep it charged, I promise. Is it okay if I stay? You don't mind do you?"

"No. No. I understand. I'm sorry I overreacted..."

"You didn't overreact Mom, it's fine. I love you!"

" No, I love you more... Good bye sweetie."

"Goodbye mom!"

I turned to Ben and handed him the phone. But stopped and smiled,"Should we take a picture to commemorate our first trip?"

Ben smiled and sat next to me and put his arm around me,"Of course!"

I held the phone out and snapped the picture, then exited out of camera,"Let me just edit it a little."

I opened the photo folder on my phone, and tapped on the app I hoped I'd never, ever have to use. It started loading, but crashed, I sighed,"I forgot it did that!" The clicked the actual editing app and picked a filter. Ben watching over my shoulder the entire time.

* * *

Jason raced down the stairs and started frantically typing on the computer. The stamped that sounded above him meaning that the rest of the Batfamily was soon to be down here with him. He pulled up the signal and got the details and GPS signal,"We've got a fucking problem," he yelled over his shoulder as anger boiled up inside of him. Soon he had to move or do something or he would explode. So Jason stood up, knocking the chair over. Dick was the first one down the stairs, his mouth opened in horror when he saw the screen.

Once everyone else could commute what was happening, Jason went on a tirade. Cussing and pacing. Tim jumped up to the computer and started typing saying,"I'll get keep the signal strong and alive so we'll know the movements."

"I'm going after her!" Jason roared, stalking over to his suit.

Bruce grabbed onto his second oldest son,"No! Going in there without a plan will get her, or someone else, killed."

Jason turned to his father-figure and snapped,"I don't fucking care! "

Mrs. Wayne strutted up to him,"You most certainly will care Jason Peter Todd Wayne! I won't see Asha, you or anyone else hurt! Not today!"

"But, Ma-"

"No buts!"

Jason let out a yell of rage and smacked Bruce off of him,"Fine!"

Dick was typing away at the other computer station,"I've got video and records of her at Gotham's train station, it seems that she's traveling to... Metropolis?"

"Was there anyone with her?" Barbra asked as she came up beside him, Cass, Damian, and Steph went to go suit up. Katie went to call Luke, it would be a hands on deck kinda night.

Dick pulled up footage and enhanced it,"Yeah, this guy seemed to be helping her onto the train. Other footage shows him driving her car..."

"Wait, she went willingly?" Barbra asked in surprise.

"Play that back,"Bruce ordered and Dick did,"See how she's staggering. If I had to guess she was drugged. Maybe a date-rape drug. The kind that put you in a trance."

Jason analyzed the man's face,"I know him! He works at the church, name's... Ben, I'm pretty sure."

Tim looked over from his computer, having dug through Ben's financials already,"Yep! And Ben's shelled out some money to a private shipping company, the intern weary says it's heading to Russia. They get that far, they probably won't be coming back..."

"They're not making that boat,"Jason growled,"Not in this lifetime."

Dick crossed his arms over his chest and looked at Bruce,"What are we gonna do?"

"Meet them at the train station in Metropolis. Batwoman, BlackBat, Spoiler, Robin, and Batwing when he gets here. I need you all to patrol Gotham while we're gone. Everyone else, get geared up, That train company takes scenic routes and multiple stops, so it's at the least a six hour ride. It's only a two hour plane ride. Move."

 **ANNOUNCEMENT time- I now have an AO3, and I'll be posting all my tumblr requests/series on it. My AO3 blog name is Wonderwomanwrites. Please check it out and give it some love!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry It's been a heartbeat. My grandmother passed away so it's really taken a lot out of me. I also just had my wisdom teeth removed today, so I'm pretty much bed ridden until then. Thank you for staying with my through these hards times. I appreciate it!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own the OC**

 **Chapter - Clark**

I found out it was around four when I woke up. I spent an hour sitting watching the landscape go by, I needed to make a plan without Ben watching, and to do that Id need a good excuse, bathroom was out as their was one attached to our cabin... But food.. I looked up at Ben,"Did I sleep through lunch and Dinner? I could really use a bite to eat."

He nodded,"Of course! The Dinner car is a few over to the left. I'll just hold onto your phone until you get back. Don't mention our secret to any passengers!"

"I won't. Can I have my ticket and my ID?"

Ben nodded and handed them over, along with some cash,"Don't spend it all in one place!"

"Never sugar bear!"

I turned and went to the door, but he stopped me,"Wait!"

My heart stopped and I turned back,"Yes?"

"Don't I get a kiss, sweetie?"

"Of course baby," I replied walking back over. I hesitated for a moment before leaning down and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

I turned back around and finally got out of the room. I let out a breath of relief. And turned to the left. The dinner car was still serving, and I filled a plate and sat down at a table. I was hungry, but didn't feel like eating so I forced a mouthful down a little at a time. I didn't even notice the man come to stand by me until he cleared this throat, I jumped in my seat but shifted me eyes to look up at him. He smiled at me and seemed friendly,"Hello Miss. Is this seat taken?"

I shook my head,"N-no."

The man smiled,"May I sit?"

I shrugged,"I don't see the problem... My... Boyfriend wasn't feeling very hungry."

He sat,"Thanks," he leaned forward and I held my breath,"Names Clark, you just saved me from getting jumped from a few single ladies a few tables over."

I leaned back and let out a breath, my hopes dashed that maybe he knew Jason, or I don't know ...Bruce... "I'm glad I could help you," I told him,"My name's A-." I slammed my mouth shut, but figured it was safe,"Asha."

"Nice to meet you Asha," he held his hand out and I shook it.

"So what do you do Mr. Clark?"

"Please, just call me Clark. I'm a journalist with the Daily Planet in Metropolis. I was checking out a few leads for a story."

I relaxed, maybe I could forget about my situation. Just for a moment,"No way. I've been thinking about becoming a journalist, myself. So do you know, like, Lois Lane and everything?"

Clark smiled,"Yep!" He pulled out his phone started flipping though it.

"She's kinda my inspiration. I'm so jealous."

Clark laughed and showed me a picture of him and Lois,"Yeah, and she's my soul-mate."

I smiled,"That's so-" I paused as he exited out of his phone's photo collection and saw a familiar app. My voice and smile faltered and I grabbed his wrist. I shifted his phone screen to see a pretty similar app on my phone. I looked up at him in slight awe before snapping back to reality and just shaking my head with a laugh and releasing his wrist,"Sorry, I spaced. I'm getting over a cold!"

Clark pulled his phone back to him,"No worries. We all have those moments. So I take it you are a student back in Gotham. Why are you headed into Metropolis in the middle of the semester."

I sent up a prayer to the gods before replying,"oh you know, just a little break." I used the sole of my foot to make some hasty dashes and dots on the floor. _SOS. TAKEN. Bomb_

Clark's eyes widened and he simply kept up the conversation,"Oh, that's always a fun time. Should I give you a list of sites?" But he used a simpler way by tapping the side of the table. _Bomb Where?_

"I don't think we're staying in the city that long. Though I appreciate it." I replied sipping my water. _Don't know. Ben didn't say._

I looked up at him,"Say, have you ever met Bruce Wayne?"

Clark raised his eyebrow,"Oh, I think once at a gala." _Batman._

I smiled and nodded,"Yeah, I met him at one too. Nice guy." _Batman._

I looked over his shoulder and saw a drowning Ben approaching us,"Oh! There he is! This is my boyfriend I was telling you about,"I excitedly told Clark and I waved Ben over,"Help me," I whispered as I turned back to face Clark.

"I will," Clark whispered back and we both turned to see Ben.

"Sweetie? Who is this?"

"Darling, this is Clark, he needed a place to sit-"

Clark stood and offered his hand to Ben who reluctantly took it,"It's nice to meet you, Ben. Asha is such a lovely girl, saved me from some single ladies eyeing me. She just could stop talking about how excited she was for your trip. I'm a journalist for the daily planet, do you need some site seeing ideas?"

Ben gave him a charming smile,"Oh, no. Thank you sir, but we won't be in the city that long."

Clark nodded,"Well it was nice meeting the two of you, but I suppose I'll have to face the music."

"Bye Clark!" I smiled and he waved. Once he was out of earshot, or at least Ben assumed he was, he sat down and held my hand like a vice,"Ow," I whispered,"That hurts!"

"Did you tell him _anything_?"

"No! No," I whimpered, trying to come off as submissive as possible,"He knew Lois Lane! I... I just wanted to know about her, you know she's such an inspiration for me... Plus I felt bad about those ladies eyeing him like a piece of meat.. So, I thought I'd be nice."

Ben gave me a tight lipped smile,"Well let's go back to the room. You look tired."

"O-okay."

* * *

Clark watched as Ben gripped onto Asha's ad might enough to bruise. But to Asha's credit she didn't wince as he drug her from the diner car. Clark immediately stood up and ducked into the bathroom, he pulled out his phone and dialed.

"Superman, this isn't the time-" Bruce started.

"Then you should make time. I've got a bomb on train and a young woman named Asha, says she knows you."

There was silence on the other line before two different harsh voices stared barking questions,"Is she okay? Did you just say bomb? Has that mother-fu-"

"Hood! Nightwing! Not now," Batman barked over his sons,"Supes? Tell us what you know."

"I ran into Asha by chance, she say my SOS signal on my phone, she signaled me with Morse Code, she's fine right now. I haven't looked for the bomb yet, but it shouldn't take me too long."

There was a dial tone from the other end and Batman said,"One moment." Clark fell silent as another voice joined the conversation."Yes, Red Robin?"

"I've been digging into Ben's family history and it seems that the Apple hasn't fallen too far from the tree."

"Explain."

"A pattern goes back as far as Ben's great-grandfather. It seems every generation a young woman will go missing just after she finds her soul mate. Each time, said family member will pay a certain amount to the same shipping company, and then will go to Russia for business."

"So kidnapping is a family business?" Nightwing asked.

"Maybe. It could be some right of passage," Red Robin replied,"Maybe a girl that man views as his and once some competition appears he freaks and takes her away."

"So you're saying that there could be other women who are alive at wherever Ben's planning on taking Asha?"

Batman spoke,"First priority is that bomb. After we find that we'll focus on Asha and the kidnappings. Superman, call us when you find it."

"Of course."

Really guys, thanks for being here. Thank you for reading. Please continue to leave comments! :D


	16. Chapter 16

_**I'm pretty sure that I'm a bit behind with chapters, so I thought I would post another! Thank you for all the reviews so far!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I only own the OC**_

 _ **Chapter - Asha**_

Clark walked up and down the train several times, using his X-Ray vision to look for the bomb, and keeping his ears trained on Asha's location. Ben had been talking to her about their future together, but anytime she asked a question she was shot down. The Kings rBen talked, the more Clark wanted to go punch his lights out. But his fantasies of shutting up the boy were put on pause when he spotted the bomb in a bathroom.

He looked around and quickly went into the bathroom, locking it after him. He punched the floorboard and took a picture, sending it to Batman and then calling him," I found it and sent an image of it to you. How do I disable it?"

Batman pulled up the picture and Batgirl and Jason examined it with him, Batgirl groaned and Jason cursed."Don't touch it," Batman barked,"There are sensors that are rigged to alert Ben or whoever will detonate it. We've seen it in Gotham, a few times."

Clark nodded,"Okay, got it. I'll close this area off. As to those kidnappings, I have an idea."

So, Clark explained what he wanted to do. Red Hood nearly jumped out of his seat on the plane,"No! We've found to bomb, and you're fucking superman! If you just get him now, it'll all be over!"

"What about those other women,"Batgirl asked him, her arms crossing over her chest,"You just going to let them stay where they are?"

Red Hood shrugged,"Sure."

"You don't mean that," Nightwing looked over at him with one eyebrow raised.

"Maybe I do, this is my soul mates safety I'm talking about-"

"Hood, I promise I'll keep her safe," Superman said into his phone,"But you have to know, I'm asking her, it's her decision." With that, the boy in blue hung up, and Red Hood seethed in his seat.

* * *

Ben had settled down in his chair and had his eyes closed. I watched him, too uncomfortable to sleep. I nearly screamed when I felt some tapping near the small of my back. I relaxed and listened to it, before standing and walking towards the cabin door, Ben cracked his eye open,"Where are you going dearest?"

I turned to him with a smile,"Stretching my legs, sweetie. I'm too excited to sleep."

"Okay. Be back soon, or it'll go boom."

I nodded and walked out of the door. Then turned left and exited the car moving into the next. Clark waited for me at its entrance and nodded,"How are you holding up?"

I shook my head and wrapped my arms around myself,"As best I can. He ranted to me for a solid hour. He even started insulting my soul-mate and my mother. I've never wanted to hit someone so bad."

Clark gave me a sympathetic look,"Don't worry. It'll all be over soon. However... There's a situation."

"What?"

And so, Clark explained how there were other woman held captive wherever Ben wanted to take me, and that the bomb had sensors that meant we couldn't move it. But, Clark had a plan, which he carefully explained, "However, Red Hood isn't really feeling it. But it's your choice."

I rubbed my temples,"He can deal with it. I'll do it. Do you have a tracker?"

Clark polled one out of his pocket,"Here. Put it somewhere safe."

I checked the nearest clock,"Alright, I have to go or he'll come looking for me."

Clark nodded," If you need anything don't even hesitate to say anything. I can hear even a whisper."

I raised an eyebrow at him,"Do you have bionic hearing?"

"Close."

I shrugged but turned and went back into the other car, reaching into my shirt and tucking the tracker into my bra. Ben was awake when I came back, he smiled,"Why don't you take a nap. We have a few more hours before we arrive."

I grabbed and pulled my cheaply made blanket around my shoulders,"Okay. I will."

So I laid down and turned away from him, hoping he wouldn't come near me. I just relaxed, knowing I probably wouldn't sleep. Ben thought I had and whispered," In doing this for you. You'll see."

I hoped I never did.

 _ **Thank you for reading! Please review! I really appreciate it if you guys would leave one. Also, check out my other stories and leave a vote on which ones I should update next?!**_


	17. Chapter 17

**What?! A chapter on time!? Impossible! Please enjoy guys! It's back to school time, so we'll see how long this lasts!**

 **Discalimer: I only own my OCs**

 **Chapter- Jason**

I nearly punched Ben when he shook me away, he dodged my fist,"Careful there sweetie. We're at our stop. Come on."

I rubbed my eyes and yawned,"What time is it?"

"Almost eleven. Come on, we have to hurry or we'll be late."

"Where are we going? Can I text my mom?"

Ben towered over me and I reluctantly shrunk down,"You know I can't tell you, and no. You can't, in fact I'm turning both of our cells off. I'm sorry," I half-hoped my eyes could tell him that so knew he wasn't. His own eyes flashed with anger and resentment. Ben latched onto my wrist and pulled me up, placing his mouth roughly onto mine. I froze and didn't move, letting him kiss me, finally he pulled away,"You know I'm doing this for you, that Todd-boy is worthless. Now come on, and no more questions."

I nodded and he kept his grip as tight as he could as he marched me out of the train. I spotted Clark, and nodded to him, but Ben dragged me off into a Taxi.

* * *

Clark sprang into action once Asha and Ben were gone, he rushed into a secluded area and changed into his costume and flew up into the air. The people below pointed and waved. Superman waved to them, but not before breaking the roof of the train for the bomb and flying away with it. Superman flew over the ocean and crushed it with his hands, before hastily deposited the remains of it in the ocean. Superman hopped onto his Comms,"Alright, Bombs taken care of, it hasn't detonated. How are things in your end?"

Jason, Batgirl, Noghtwing and Batman were following the taxi that Asha had been roughly pushed into. Batman responded,"We're coming up on fifth. I think they're headed for the docks."

"Alright. Meet you there."

* * *

Ben fidgeted in his seat. I looked at our cab driver. He kept his eyes on the road, and drove us in silence. I looked back at Ben,"So... You gonna tell me where we're going?"

Ben put on a nice front, laughing light-heartedly,"Sweetie! I told you it was a surprise. But if you have to know..."

He leaned towards me and whispered in my ear,"If you don't act like what I told you is the sweetest thing the world I'll detonate that bomb."

I went placid but broke into a huge smile,"Really! Oh, sweetheart!" I leaned over and hugged Ben, trying not to puke. He hugged me back, but with his hidden hand, pinched my thigh and made me jump.

He whispered,"acting needs work."

Twenty minutes late me and my cheeks hurting from the fake grin plastered on my face, the cab driver dropped us off. Ben kept his vice like grip on my arm, pulling me along,"Come on!"

We approached a line ship, maybe a nice yacht. I don't know. I'm not a boat person, but it had a good three stories. A group of men waited for us, and as we neared Ben raised his hand in greeting,"Uncle!"

One of the men stepped forward, obviously not apart of the crew, he wore a sharp blue suit and a lopsided grin that matched Ben,"Ah! My dear nephew," His thick Russian accent betraying where we were probably going, and he shook Ben'd free hand,"May I?"

Ben released me and I stood, my jaw clenched and my head held high. Ben's Uncle took my chin in his hand, twisting and turning my head to analyze me,"My, my, little Nephew. I would have thought you would go for the mouse, not this wild wolf you have claimed."

His words spurred me and I slapped his hand away from me, snarling,"Get your hands off me."

Ben's Uncle laughed,"Oh, yes, you will have quite the fun time breaking her my boy, with our first few weeks at sea, I might even help you."

I took a few steps back, but Ben's Uncle grabbed my arm,"Now, Now, Miss. My nephew picked you to be his soul-mate. So his soul-mate you will be."

"I already have a soul-mate! Release me- and maybe I'll forget about this!"

The older man laughed saying,"No, no, you have someone that our government has said you may be with, with Benny here, you'll be just fine."

I rolled me eyes,"The government has nothing to do with soul-mates, otherwise all the other counties and throughout all the centuries, there would be some sort of discrepancy! I love my soul-mate with all my heart and soul, you can't take me like this-"

The strike was hard, and unexpected and sent me reeling. His ring was speckled with my blood, and I ended up on the ground. Ben rushed over to my side,"No, Asha," Ben said to me in a low dangerous voice,"You don't love the trash. You will love me. You'll come with me."

* * *

Both Batman and Superman had to physically restrain Red Hood when Ben's Uncle, Nicolas Bekov, had backhanded Asha,"Let me go," he snarled, unable to break free from the man of steel,"That mother-fucker is gonna pay! Let me the fuck go!"

Batman, fully confident in Superman's hold, pressed his comm,"Batgirl, how are we doing on the Intel?"

"Almost... And... Done!"

"Good, everyone, we move into the next phase."

* * *

I had my hand on my cheek, and for the first time through-out this entire event, I felt truly frightened. Ben forced me to my feet, the tears from the pain and fear blurring my vision,"Please... Don't do this..."

Ben shook his head,"You're mine Asha. Mine."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," everyone snapped their heads to the female voice from the boat. I nearly fainted in relief from the sight of Batgirl, she waved down to us,"Because I just spent the last five minutes hacking into this old hunk of steel's computer system. Not to mention all of your personal devices. What's with so many trips to Pevek? That where the family bunker is, right?"

Ben's Uncle cursed in Russian,"Shoot her!"

Nightwing swung in and tackled the first few crew members to react and reach for weapons."Not today, Comrades!"

I quickly kneed Ben and ran towards the shipping containers,"Kill them," I heard Ben's uncle scream,"Kill them both!"

"Asha!" I heard Ben's cry. I pushed myself forward, focusing on the shipping containers. I saw out of the corner of my eyes a familiar flash of a black cape, and a red cape I hadn't seen except for on television. I slipped and skittered, but regained my footing. Trying to weave through the containers.

I turned the corner, only to have Ben catch me and pin me to the crate. I screamed and went to claw his face, but he placed a gun to my temple,"Don't make me Asha."

I froze, and he leaned away from me, the gun trained right over my heart. Ben looked enraged and distraught at the same time,"Why, Asha? I can make you happy! Why did you have to fight?"

I held my hands up,"Ben, I... I know you're upset, but I-"

"Shut up," he screamed at me,"Why isn't it enough that I love you?!"

The thunk of a body hitting the ground made us both turn. I nearly ran to Red Hood when I saw him standing there, he made even, slow movements as he removed his helmet. He stared Ben down,"Listen, Man, my team has got everyone else captured. Let's put down the gun okay?"

Ben swung the gun from me to Hood, likely the latter's plan. As Hood simply just kept starring Ben down, his entire body spoke of his rage that bubbled up from his calmness. Hood also held his hands up and took a step forward,"Ben? Can I call you Ben-"

"Don't move," Ben roared at his wits end,"Why are you here? Why do you have to ruin everything?!"

"Listen, I'm just here because there are people worried about the two of you. Worried about you. They want to know that you're safe. So let's put down the gun, and make sure they know."

"No." Ben said, and then fired the gun, Hood went down.

I screamed,"NO!" I didn't even hesitate, I ran for him, but Ben simply grabbed my hair and I screamed in pain again and twisted away, trying to keep my hair in my scalp,"No! No! Hood! Hood! Someone help!"

 **Let's see what happens next! Please leave a review and go vote for the next updated story!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Guys! I got another one on time. Now, this story will be updated regularly (hopefully), this is incentive to go check out other stories that you may like, hopefully review (as they count as votes) and also vote at my profile page to get the next one updated until completion.**

 **Sorry that this is a bit short, sorry not sorry actually!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own the OC**

 **Chapter 18**

 **previously:**

 _ **I screamed,"NO!" I didn't even hesitate, I ran for him, but Ben simply grabbed my hair and I screamed in pain again and twisted away, trying to keep my hair in my scalp,"No! No! Hood! Hood! Someone help!"**_

 **Now**

There was a swooping noise, Ben's hand was wretched free of my hair and he was down on the ground, I turned and ran to Hood,"Hood!" Jason sat up, rubbing his chest,"Oww..." A single bullet was caused in his armor,"Son of a bitch that hurt!"

Ben screamed in anger and bucked off Batman, who had been holding him down. Jason leapt to his feet and cocked his gun,"Give me a reason you son of a bitch! Give me one fucking reason!"

Ben froze and Batman grabbed him again, knocked him out, and slapping on a pair of hand cuffs after he had hit the ground.

* * *

The police were called, but the Bats and I were already far away from the scene of the crime. I watched the police lights from the rooftop. Superman made a beeline for it and landed,"So," I asked,"What now?"

Batman sighed,"We have to act fast if we want to save those other kidnapped women in Russia. We should probably leave tonight."

"I'll take-," Red Hood started but I cut him off.

"I want to come," I said, squaring my shoulders.

" **No** ," Batman, Superman and Red Hood all said at the same time.

"You don't know what you're walking into," I argued, "And if we can somehow convince either Ben or his uncle to play along, and get me inside, I can relay the information to you."

Superman crossed his arms over his chest,"It's a nice thought but I have X-Ray vision and Batman has thermal technology. Asha, you should go home. See your mother."

"Hold on," Batgirl said, she'd been typing away at her computer for awhile now. Ever since we landed, I guess getting more evidence for the Metropolis PD,"No.. No! No! They've got Asha's info, we can't pass me off as her!"

"So we break in," Nightwing shrugged,"We've done it before."

"True," Batgirl commented,"But, Nicolas sent his men the all clear. They're expecting Asha and the others in three weeks. If we can keep this case on the down low... Then... We can gather more Intel..."

Superman nodded,"I don't think we can risk sending either Ben or Nicolas into the fold. Too unstable."

Nightwing smiled,"Good thing we know a shapeshifter and some magicians!"

Batman gazed across the river,"Okay. We'll call up J'onn, and I dont like it but... Asha should go in."

We all stared at him in complete and utter shock.

"Bruce," Superman said a bit slack-jawed,"Is that... Is that a good idea?"

Bruce looked to me,"Those women will need to see a friendly face, if they've been brainwashed Asha can help us lure them out and keep them safe if things get hairy. We'll train you, for the next three weeks, and if you still want to go. You'll go." It didn't seem up for debate, because he turned to Batgirl,"Work on keeping any mention of Nicolas and Ben from hitting the web, mainstream or no. Superman, contact your police department, get them to keep a tight lid on things."

I smiled, Jason looked pissed, but Superman sighed,"This should be fun," and the blue and red caped man retreated to the other side of the river.

Batman turned,"Let's go home,"he said and lead us to the plane. Jason standing by my side and running his thumb over my hand. I shied away and crossed my arms, remembering Ben's bruising touch. Jason backed off, not really hurt, even when I looked at him apologetically. Jason sighed through his nose,"Bruce, there isn't enough space..."

Batgirl shrugged her shoulders,"No worries! I'll go and take the direct train."

Nightwing nodded,"I'll go too! See you all later."

Jason helped me into the plane, and as soon as we took off, I leaned into him and fell asleep.

 **Please see top description for info. Also thank you for reading and please review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**What? Another chapter on time? What? Also, this is my last built in chapter so we're gonna see how it goes! Don't forget about my others stories and vote on the next one you want completed!**

 **Diclaimer: I only own the OCs**

 **Thank you all for your patience and WONDERFUL Reviews!**

 **Chapter- Three Weeks time**

I was smiling. Today was my first practice and Bruce had deemed Barbra to be my teacher for the first week. Little did they now, how trained I actually was. As soon as Barbra had given me the basic, which I particularly wanted to sleep through, she said I had to fight one of their training not set on level 1.

It took me about a minute, which was Barbra's own record on said level. After three tries.

So she cranked it up to three.

I beat that one after five.

Tim had been watching us with Alfred. Both somewhat amazed,"My dear," Alfred said in a somewhat distressed air,"Whenever did you learn this?"

I shrugged my shoulders and went down into defensive position,"My father was an army man and he realized his daughter lived in Gotham."

Not to say that whole day was sunshine and rainbows and easy. The settings I had been placed on we're assuming that the assailants would be using non-lethal tactics. In three weeks time, it would be fair to say I would not get mercy.

Barbra soon realized that she might not be the best teacher for my specific needs. After a good six-hours she turned to Damian, who had come down to train,"Yo, Dami. You're up."

Damian looked to her in complete shock."It's the first _day_ Gordon!"

"Don't act like you haven't been watching us train! You and I both know that she's beyond my teaching skills." Barbra have me a look of pity as she said,"I didn't want to throw you to the wolf so soon, but... I'm too soft to finish your training up."

I shrugged and held out my hand to fist bump her, she did,"No worries. You're still a good running buddy."

I was on my butt before I realized what was going on. It seemed, Damian had snuck over to me and flipped me. The younger boy smirked over me,"Try to keep a better handle on your surroundings will you McDonald?"

I bit back a snarl and turned it into a grin,"Right."

* * *

Dear god, I need an Ice-Bath. Damian might actually be the spawn of the literal devil. And I had only trained for two hours with him.

Due to the mission prep for three weeks, Bruce had managed to get an extension for me at school. He claimed it was because of some sort of emergency at the office, unavoidable, and my experience was needed. It was probably a bribe. I assume it was a bribe.

That meant training was twelve hours a day. Eight to eight with meal and digestion breaks but still. My mother assumed I was studying abroad. In the middle of the semester out of the blue, but you don't look a gift horse in the mouth. I think on some levels she knows something is up, but chooses not to say anything. My dad knew classified things at some point, she gets it.

Training was harder than expected, as soon as I had passed one test, Damian had another waiting me. Which soon broke the confidence that I had gained. It was like a roller coaster, I would climb up to the top only to fall back to earth and have to go back up again. Jason would occasionally watch and fume in the corner. Then, Damian had me fight Dick.

Dick looked apprehensive at best, he glared at Damian,"You just want to see if Jason will kill me don't you?"

"No. You are best suited due to your own physical stature and training. Tim and I are too..."

I smirked at the kiddo,"Vertically challenged?"

"I was going to say we wouldn't match those who you'll most likely have confrontation with."

Dick cracked his neck,"Alright, so I get to be the guy that hasn't been trained in anything but to use brute force."

"Enough talk," Damian snapped at his brother and then turned to me,"Show me what you can do."

So Dick made to grab me, I easily dodged and grabbed his arm and pinned it behind his back before taking him down. Damian nodded,"Alright. Let's move on, Scenario number 7."

I stood to the side, my back to Dick, who held his arms up as if he had a weapon in his hands. Damian nodded,"Go." Dick took the few steps until he passed me, and entered a room. I leapt forward, grabbing and pinning his arms between my arms and legs then taking him down. Once our bodies hit the floor, I relaxed thinking the exercise was over, however, to my surprise Damian said,"Continue."

Dick used my surprise and the fact that I was limp to lift his arms up and throw me back onto the mat, before I knew it he had his fingers shaped like a gun and trained on me,"Bang."

I groaned and let my head fall back onto the mat,"Gosh dang it!"

Dick offered me his hand and hauled me up,"That's an interesting choice of words."

"Yeah, well I'm around small children about every other day. Cursing isn't a bad habit I'd like to start."

I turned to Damian,"Can we go again?"

"No. You're dead. You know the rules. Five minute break, then you run five laps around the cave. When you finish that you will be done for the day, return to the cave promptly at oh-eight hundred hour tomorrow."

I groaned, if there was one thing I hated it was running. Damian claimed it motivated me to 'not epically fail at self-defense', while I claimed it was because he was a budding sadist.

Right after my run, which took me about twenty minutes. I collapsed on the mat and heard heavier footsteps than Damain's and relaxed. I cracked me eyes open when the person stood over me,"Hi Jason," I said through my exhaustion.

Jason knelt down and balanced on the balls of his feet,"Asha. You... Look nice."

I raised an eyebrow at him,"If you're referring to the fact I'm sweating and have some sort of nonexistent glowing bull-poop-"

Jason smiled and shook his head,"I may have been referring to the tight workout cloths."

"I'd smack you if I weren't so tired."

Jason sat down and crossed his legs, lifting my head into his lap,"Wow, then you must be really tired. Should I cancel my patrol with Roy..."

"No! No," I shook my head,"I'll be fine. I'll get a cab and take a nice long, long bubble bath. Then hit the hay early."

Jason smiled and gave me a peck on my sweaty forehead,"Could I come visit?"

"You can. But I'll most likely be dead to the world."

"You might be confusing yourself with me."

I raised an eyebrow at him and smirked,"Now that you mention it... You still haven't explained that period."

Jason closed his eyes, as if that was his way of wincing. He opened them and then promptly looked away from me,"It's not a good time. I can tell you that."

"Is it part of the reason you don't want me going to Greshinak?"

Jason breathed out through his nose,"I don't want you going to Greshinak period."

"Are you ever gonna tell me?"

Jason and I locked eyes and he finally said,"Maybe. Maybe after Greshinak."

"No pressure. I swear."

Jason then lifted my head and gently laid it down on the mat before standing. He then helped me up and squeezed my hand,"Listen, even after this little mission. Are you thinking about doing this," he motioned to the cave,"At all?"

I nearly laugh,"No. Not at all actually, in fact I'm so freaking scared. But I fell the need to do this Jason. If I don't, I'll fell like a certain chapter in my life will never be finished."

Jason groaned but sighed and kissed my forehead again,"Fine. I get it. I don't think I could have stopped you, so I wasn't gonna try. But I'm not happy."

"I know. Thank you. It means a lot," I said as I kissed his jaw and pulled away,"Now I hear a bath calling my name, see you soon?"

"See you soon."


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry about no chapter guys, last sunday/week was horrible. Anyway, here you go, i'm aware of typos, I just dont have the energy and will to fix them, my apologies.**

 **Discalimer: I only own the OCS**

* * *

 **Chapter- Three Weeks time**

I was smiling. Today was my first practice and Bruce had deemed Barbra to be my teacher for the first week. Little did they now, how trained I actually was. As soon as Barbra had given me the basic, which I particularly wanted to sleep through, she said I had to fight one of their training not set on level 1.

It took me about a minute, which was Barbra's own record on said level. After three tries.

So she cranked it up to three.

I beat that one after five.

Tim had been watching us with Alfeed. Both somewhat amazed,"My dear," Alfred said in a somewhat distressed air,"Whenever did you learn this?"

I shrugged my shoulders and went down into defensive position,"My father was an army man and he realized his daughter lived in Gotham."

Not to say that whole day was sunshine and rainbows and easy. The settings I had been placed on we're assuming that the assailants would be using non-lethal tactics. In three weeks time, it would be fair to say I would not get mercy.

Barbra soon realized that she might not be the best teacher for my specific needs. After a good six-hours she turned to Damian, who had come down to train,"Yo, Dami. You're up."

Damian looked to her in complete shock."It's the first _day_ Gordon!"

"Don't act like you haven't been watching us train! You and I both know that she's beyond my teaching skills." Barbra have me a look of pity as she said,"I didn't want to throw you to the wolf so soon, but... I'm too soft to finish your training up."

I shrugged and held out my hand to fist bump her, she did,"No worries. You're still a good running buddy."

I was on my butt before I realized what was going on. It seemed, Damian had snuck over to me and flipped me. The younger boy smirked over me,"Try to keep a better handle on your surroundings will you McDonald?"

I bit back a snarl and turned it into a grin,"Right."

* * *

Dear god, I need an Ice-Bath. Damian might actually be the spawn of the literal devil. And I had only trained for two hours with him.

Due to the mission prep for three weeks, Bruce had managed to get an extension for me at school. He claimed it was because of some sort of emergency at the office, unavoidable, and my experience was needed. It was probably a bribe. I assume it was a bribe.

That meant training was twelve hours a day. Eight to eight with meal and digestion breaks but still. My mother assumed I was studying abroad. In the middle of the semester out of the blue, but you don't look a gift horse in the mouth. I think on some levels she knows something is up, but chooses not to say anything. My dad knew classified things at some point, she gets it.

Training was harder than expected, as soon as I had passed one test, Damian had another waiting me. Which soon broke the confidence that I had gained. It was like a roller coaster, I would climb up to the top only to fall back to earth and have to go back up again. Jason would occasionally watch and fume in the corner. Then, Damian had me fight Dick.

Dick looked apprehensive at best, he glared at Damian,"You just want to see if Jason will kill me don't you?"

"No. You are best suited due to your own physical stature and training. Tim and I are too..."

I smirked at the kiddo,"Vertically challenged?"

"I was going to say we wouldn't match those who you'll most likely have confrontation with."

Dick cracked his neck,"Alright, so I get to be the guy that hasn't been trained in anything but to use brute force."

"Enough talk," Damian snapped at his brother and then turned to me,"Show me what you can do."

So Dick made to grab me, I easily dodged and grabbed his arm and pinned it behind his back before taking him down. Damian nodded,"Alright. Let's move on, Scenario number 7."

I stood to the side, my back to Dick, who held his arms up as if he had a weapon in his hands. Damian nodded,"Go." Dick took the few steps until he passed me, and entered a room. I leapt forward, grabbing and pinning his arms between my arms and legs then taking him down. Once our bodies hit the floor, I relaxed thinking the exercise was over, however, to my surprise Damian said,"Continue."

Dick used my surprise and the fact that I was limp to lift his arms up and throw me back onto the mat, before I knew it he had his fingers shaped like a gun and trained on me,"Bang."

I groaned and let my head fall back onto the mat,"Gosh dang it!"

Dick offered me his hand and hauled me up,"That's an interesting choice of words."

"Yeah, well I'm around small children about every other day. Cursing isn't a bad habit I'd like to start."

I turned to Damian,"Can we go again?"

"No. You're dead. You know the rules. Five minute break, then you run five laps around the cave. When you finish that you will be done for the day, return to the cave promptly at oh-eight hundred hour tomorrow."

I groaned, if there was one thing I hated it was running. Damian claimed it motivated me to 'not epically fail at self-defense', while I claimed it was because he was a budding sadist.

Right after my run, which took me about twenty minutes. I collapsed on the mat and heard heavier footsteps than Damain's and relaxed. I cracked me eyes open when the person stood over me,"Hi Jason," I said through my exhaustion.

Jason knelt down and balanced on the balls of his feet,"Asha. You... Look nice."

I raised an eyebrow at him,"If you're referring to the fact I'm sweating and have some sort of nonexistent glowing bull-poop-"

Jason smiled and shook his head,"I may have been referring to the tight workout cloths."

"I'd smack you if I weren't so tired."

Jason sat down and crossed his legs, lifting my head into his lap,"Wow, then you must be really tired. Should I cancel my patrol with Roy..."

"No! No," I shook my head,"I'll be fine. I'll get a cab and take a nice long, long bubble bath. Then hit the hay early."

Jason smiled and gave me a peck on my sweaty forehead,"Could I come visit?"

"You can. But I'll most likely be dead to the world."

"You might be confusing yourself with me."

I raised an eyebrow at him and smirked,"Now that you mention it... You still haven't explained that period."

Jason closed his eyes, as if that was his way of wincing. He opened them and then promptly looked away from me,"It's not a good time. I can tell you that."

"Is it part of the reason you don't want me going to Russia?"

Jason breathed out through his nose,"I don't want you going to Russia period."

"Are you ever gonna tell me?"

Jason and I locked eyes and he finally said,"Maybe. Maybe after Russia."

"No pressure. I swear."

Jason then lifted my head and gently laid it down on the mat before standing. He then helped me up and squeezed my hand,"Listen, even after this little mission. Are you thinking about doing this," he motioned to the cave,"At all?"

I nearly laugh,"No. Not at all actually, in fact I'm so freaking scared. But I fell the need to do this Jason. If I don't, I'll fell like a certain chapter in my life will never be finished."

Jason groaned but sighed and kissed my forehead again,"Fine. I get it. I don't think I could have stopped you, so I wasn't gonna try. But I'm not happy."

"I know. Thank you. It means a lot," I said as I kissed his jaw and pulled away,"Now I hear a bath calling my name, see you soon?"

"See you soon."

* * *

 **Thank you fore reading, please leave a review or check out my other stories and vote for which one will get completed until it's completed.**


	21. Chapter 21

**OKAY! I think I fixed it, it should be fine now, sorry for the format issues! Anyway, sorry for mising last week, school has been piling on!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own the OCs**

 **Thank you for all the reviews!**

* * *

Chapter - Going Out

I had to last at least five minutes. That's how long they were giving me. Five whole minutes.

If I couldn't last five minutes I wasn't going.

Dick stared me down from his side of the mat. They had thought about Jason, and they had thought about Bruce, but after analyzing all of the personnel data, those that dealt with the captive women were closer to Dick when it came to size, stature, and relatively similar to temperament. They'd still beat me up, but at least they wouldn't go full force. Maybe pull about half of their punches.

Dick was only going to pull about a sixteenth.

Alfred was basically the ref, everyone else waited, watching. That included the pack of League Founders that knew of our mission and would be offering back up support. But Bruce was determined to keep it within the Batfamily. But the League needed to approve of my involvement.

I think Bruce just didn't want to deal with their Bitc- excuse me- nagging- if he did it anyway.

Alfred nodded,"Begin."

Dick advanced for me, I dodged. Damain's voice started flying trough my head. His shrill voice barking orders. Then my father's coaching tried to break through, it tried to argue with Damain's voice.

I payed for my distraction with a nice right hook to the face.

I yelped but stayed on my feet and slipped by Dick and turned to face him, giving him a hard shove with my foot.

Dick nearly went down, but he managed to stay on his feet. As he scrambled to turn to me, I let the voices in my head fall away. And just focused on staying alive.

I lasted five minutes and twenty seconds before Dick locked me in a headlock.

Wonder Woman was the only founder who smiled and wasn't unhappy with how I had done. But the Founders let me have my win. So that's how I ended up in that ship that I was terrified of earlier. The Batfamily acting as crew for the ship. Only Tim, Stephanie, Luke, Kate and Damian remained behind at the cave due to it being a school night and someone needed to patrol the city.

* * *

The present Batfamily wore special charms to disguise themselves. The charms were made from magic, or at least that's what Jason had told me. I didn't believe him at first, until he showed me his reflection with the charm on. He was unrecognizable. Bruce was Ben's uncle and Martian Manhunter was Ben. Jason held my hand as we sat in a tiny cabin, one that was full of chains and different unsavory things that would have been used on me on the three week journey that Ben would have taken me on.

Jason had been keeping me from staring at the metal and plastic 'tools' by conversation and the occasional kiss, but soon I fell asleep in his arms. But we only had to sail for about an evening, and then we were docked. Bruce opened the door and peeked his head in,"We'll be in port in a few minutes."

"Thanks Nicholas," Jason smirked and Bruce rolled his eyes before he shut the door. Jason gently shook me awake,"Come on sleeping beauty. Time to get up."

I moaned, instead of opening my eyes, I turned into his chest,"But you're so comfy and warm."

Jason sighed and nuzzled his nose into my hair,"I know. But you need to get dressed. It's going to be cold when you get out there."

I sighed and opened my eyes,"Fine." I pulled myself away from him and changed from my long sleeve shirt into the clothes that I had been wearing the day I was kidnapped. The white cami and the short-sleeved purple shirt that Ben had changed me into, and the jeans that had a familiar comfort.

Jason sighed and turned back around after I had finished changing,"You trust me?"

I nodded,"With my life."

Jason offered his hand, and I took it, he gave it a squeeze before moving it onto my arm. I leaned away from him and limped as he lead me from our room up on deck. Everyone got into character, with Bruce and Manhunter really living their roles, ripe for the audience of dock workers and mafia members awaiting to see Nicholas. Ben looked me up and down before motioning Jason to the car that waited for us at the end of the dock,"Take her to the car and get her to the house. I'll deal with her once we're done here."

I looked at him with wide eyes,"Ben, _please_. It's not too late-"

'Ben' then slapped me, it looked as hard as he could, but really he phased his hand a good portion of the way. I stumbled back into Jason and cowered down. Ben looked at me for a moment, then sneered,"Get going."

I whimpered as Jason lead me away, the men congratulating Ben on his find and almost-conquering of me.

Jason stopped at the car and opened the door and shoved me into car with a gruff,"Get in."

The driver and armed passenger turned to look at us as Jason climbed in after me. The armed man growled at Jason,"Who are you?"

"They picked me up back in Metropolis. One of the regulars got arrested while we were waiting of your cargo. I'm to escort Ms. McDonald here to the house, then wait for further instructions by Mr. Bekov and his nephew when they arrive at our destination."

"Well, welcome to the family," the driver said in his thick Russian accent,"And a warm welcome to you as well, Miss. McDonald. The whole family is excited to have the chance to get to know you for a long, long time."

I whimpered and looked out the window. The drive seemed to be the longest of my life.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Please leave a review and check out my profile to vote on which story you want finished next!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello! Weekly update time. I'm having amidterm this week, so I'm a little stressed!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own the OC.**

 **THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!**

 **Chapter- The Compound**

* * *

The drive was only about an hour, and a good portion of it was getting out of the city. Then, we went over rough roads through dense woodland, I could see Jason catching himself before he reached out to take mine every time I flinched as the car acted like a plane during turbulence, and I felt that I was pushed out of my seat about a foot into the air. The men in the front kept a conversation amongst themselves as they drove us. As we pulled up to the gate, the river leaned out the window to converse with those in the gate office. The passenger turned to look at me, his eyes holding a temporary softness, "I have only been here for about a month. But a word of advice, Miss. McDonald, watch yourself. Be firm, but there is no shame in submitting." I blinked, but nodded, turning back to the window, and the gate creaked open. When I heard it slam shut, I gulped.

The compound was large, but about half the size of the immediate area around the Wayne Manor, and the House here was also about half the size of the Manor itself. There was a large chain-link fence around the property and the trees had been trimmed away about a good thirty yards away fringe fence line.

The actual mansion was a good three stories from the surface, but there was no way of telling if there were any below.

A butler was the one to answer the door. His face was hard with sharp features and not at all kind and warm like Alfred's. He eyed the men with me and then his jarring gaze passed over me. He spoke in a harsh tone, first to the men in Greshinaken, and then turned to me, his voice dropping to a calmer tone. He motioned to a room just off of the parlor as he spoke, "Miss. McDonald, we have been expecting your arrival. The family is awaiting you in the living room."

I walked forward to the room, Jason attempting to follow me, but the butler stopped him, "And, who, pray, are you sir?"

Jason shot him a look, "New worker for Mr. Bekov, his nephew ask me to escort Miss. McDonald."

"And you have," The butler said with a glare, "You shall go with the others to the meeting room where your kind waits for orders."

Jason knew better than to argue, he nodded,"Yes sir."

The butler lead me away as Jason and the other men went the opposite way. I knew now that I really was on my own, and my hands started shaking.

There were several people I the parlor. The first person to catch my eye was a fairly pale and skinny woman with bags under her eyes. She had dirty blonde hair and brown eyes, and was about 5'5. She smiled when I entered the room, and sat up at attention. There was another elderly man who had a stern look about him, and that he used to be in an armed service for either America or Greshinak. However, when he spoke he sounded America,"Thank you Vonya, you may leave us."

As the butler, Vonya, left us, a woman around the same age as the man walked in, graying brown hair and brown eyes, she was about 5'3 and wore an older styled dress and carried a tray with cookies and tea.

"Ah," she smiled warmly at me,"You must be Benjamin's soul mate."

I lowered my eyes to the ground,"I... Guess, I am."

The older man snorted,"There is no guessing. Once you have been chosen you are his. Remember that Miss. McDonald."

My head snapped up and I so badly wanted to say something I would regret, but the younger woman spoke,"Father, she seems tired and her clothes are not appropriate for her new stature. Surly we should let her rest and change."

The old man snapped his steel gaze over to her,"Fair enough. Take her to the room. When your son is home we can get to now her then."

The woman stood and gently took my hand and lead me to a different doorway. I could hear the clanging of silverware to the left but she took me right, around the corner and up a stairwell. I opened my mouth once we hand started up them,"Are you Ben's mother?"

She nodded,"My name is Patricia. Ben's father took me."

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

She looked me in surprise,"You shouldn't be sorry. I tired to raise him right. I tried to counter whatever his grandfather told him. Make him be sweet. But he didn't listen..."

"Where's his father?"

"America," she told me as we walked down the long hallways,"Runs the more legitimate businesses."

"I see."

We stopped outside of a door and she opened it, the room itself was bleak, little to now colors other than black and white. It only had a bed, nightstand, a lamp that looked like it was bolted into the nightstand and a book case.

I touched the soft comforter on the full sized bed before pulling it away, revealing only a fitted sheet that had been sewn into the mattress. I looked questioningly up at Patricia,"No sheets and nothing sharp. Your fireplace will be locked up so you can't get to the coals. All the furniture is bolted and your window is painted shut and the glass is too thick to break. I've tried."

"So it's inescapable?"

"In a way. It's also death-proof."

I nodded, fully understand her now. "Oh."

She lead me to the bathroom and turned on the hot water, filling the tub,"Here. You should soak, I'll go fetch you some new clothes."

"Thank you."

She looked at me before the door close saying,"I'm sorry."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Please leave a review on your way out or at check out my other stories to vote on what you want updated next!**


	23. Chapter 23

**WOW, It's been a bit, hasn't it? My apologize. I never thought I'd do this again! I will be closing multiple stories that don't have a review (those that do will be kept, so no worries) I really suggest you check out my Tumblr or AO3 (but Tumblr is a better site to catch me updating regularly). I will finish all the stories (probably over the summer) because that's the fair thing to do, but after I will probably not post another. I just can't keep up with 3 fic posting sites. (I can hardly keep up with 2.) I will post the links at the bottom of this chapter! Thank you for reading!**

The bath I took was refreshing. If I were to be stuck here for the rest of my life, it definitely would have been a comfort for me, something familiar in my world getting turned upside down. So, I stayed in it as long as I could, totally for staying in character purposes only. Not because when I leaned back in the bath tub was my whole body to my collar bone was covered in water. Totally not that reason at all.

Patricia came back with clothes and knocked on the door to tell me, and that Ben and his Uncle had arrived. I climbed out of the bath and wrapped the robe around myself and quickly changed. Patricia came back in with a dress that was a deep maroon color with grey lace over the skirt. It had long sleeves and was floor length. I slipped it on over my underwear and followed after Patricia. It was apparently dinner time.

We didn't get to have a meal though. I was walking with Patricia, and Ben's grandmother-who's name was Yelena, a native Russian who was the actual soulmate of Ben's grandfather. You know, cause the man also had to be a hypocrite besides all the other things he was- when the house shook, the walls rattled and the lights flickered on and off. I froze for a moment, and then the body guards near us all wince and tore out their ear pieces. We were moving too early, and I didn't want to know why, but I knew what I had to do.

One of the four security guards took charge stepping forward,"Ladies, you'll have to come with us, the compound is under attack."

Yelena nodded, taking Patricia by the arm," Alright. Let's go."

I nodded, stepping into line, compliantly. As we left the room, two guards in front two behind. I stopped, tripped up the security guard behind to me, and let him fall into the other guard. I hastily locked the door and blocked it with a chair that was sitting next to it. Just as the two from the front managed to get around Yelena and Patricia, there was an explosion.

The wall down the hall caved in, the guards froze and I took the opportunity to kick one in the groin and Patricia released the very pale -and still in shock- Yelena to grab a bust of somebody from way up the family tree and lobbed it at the other guard who went down instantly. Though my guard was still up and kicking. I looked at Patricia as he still was trying to recover on the ground,"Well, the wall's gone now. Time to go?"

Patricia smiled, eyeing the large while in the mansion. We both turned to the guard on the ground as he struggled with his taser, I simply kicked him down, and wrestled it from his grip,"Don't move," I hissed, pointing the taser at him. The guard simply held his hands up and Patricia bound him with his buddy's belt. Then grabbed the taser after. We both nodded to each other before we each took one of Yelena's arms and immediately fled the house, into the crisp afternoon air.

* * *

 **Sorry it's so short, but you know... it's finals! I hoped you enjoyed it and please leave a review!**

 **Find me on Tumblr: Makeup-Wonder-Woman**

 **Here's the AO3: WonderWomanWrites**


	24. Chapter 24

**HI Happy New Year! I hope you all have fun and stay safe. OMG the next chapter is the Epilogue. I love you all! Thank you for all the good times on this fic. The others will be updated by the voting system. Hopefully I can keep a good pacing schedule this year!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own the OC and plot**

All three of us raced though the compound and out of a side door. The fighting was mainly focused on the front, no one even saw us as we fled through the back. Or if they did, they paid us no mind. I was relieved when I saw a perfectly cut hole in the chain length fence. I pulled one side away and held the opening for Patricia and Yelena, "Come on, let's go!"

Yelena took a chance to look over at me in wonder, "Who are _you_?"

I smiled, and motioned again, "A friend. I promise."

With that Patricia gently pushed her mother-in-law forward and all three of us were running again. We made it to the tree-line and I could have hit my knees and kissed the ground, but we weren't safe yet. I pointed towards the mountain range, "There's a pick up spot for us just a little further, in this direction. We need to keep going."

Patricia was pale, but her eyes were bright with a chance at finally getting out of this hellhole. Yelena was crying, but it was the most regal crying that I have ever seen. She held her head up high as she grabbed a fistfuls of her dress to hold as she raced on. I was relieved, shaking and still hated running. I didn't even want to think how years of living in that home could have changed me. The land surrounding the Manor, while heavily wooded, did have clearings, and if memory served me right, we were heading to the correct one.

I really wanted to know what was going on in Yelena's head. She had helped to pull us out of there. But he soulmate had been back there. He would be captured, possibly killed, and he was looking at a very long jail sentence. Possibly the rest of his life. She wasn't an evil woman, but she wasn't naive, she had to have known what was going on at the Manor, all the Mob stuff as well as the kidnapping of Patricia and the kidnapping of myself.

I lead them through the woods, I didn't want to look back, but I needed to know that they were still behind me. Patricia was slowing with the number of glances over her shoulder. I slowed and placed my own on her shoulder, "You can't look back. It'll slow you down. No one is coming after us."

Patricia smiled before she put on a brave face and took Yelena's arm. We didn't have to run anymore, but we still needed to keep our pace up. When we finally reached the clearing. Patrica say Yelena down with as gently as she could and handed her a handkerchief to dry the older woman's tears. "Shh, shh, It's going to be okay Yelena. No tears now."

"I'm sorry," Yelena whimper out, "For everything."

"Shh, shh," Patrica cooed, she pulled the older woman close, "I forgive you. I forgive you."

I was relived when a familiar Bioship slowly lowered itself into the clearing. It's door opened and revealed the Team that Damian works with during the summer. It was currently being lead by another Young Hero that I was yet to be introduced to, but for this mission, it was Impulse, Blue Beetle and Wondergirl that were our escorts back to the Justice League. I stood up and greeted Blue Beetle as he exited the ship, "Miss. McDonald?"

"Present," I waved to him, "Ready to go when you are."

Impulse raced out of the ship and set himself between a startled Patricia and Yelena, "Crash! Let's get everyone home, shall we beautiful Ladies?"

Patrica laughed and pat Impulse's head, "Let's go, my good gents."

* * *

The ship ride had not been quiet with Impulse, that was something I soon learned. He was a good kid, but had a mouth that didn't seem t get tired. It would take several hours until we were off this ship, and then several more until we got word that the League- who had come to assist the Batfamily, it seems- was successful and though their were a few minor injuries, everyone was fine. I guess they decided to take the whole different approach after many heated debates. Something about taking down a corruptmenmber of a government, I'm not quite sure what got them involved. Maybe it was cause they liked me? No….

When I saw Jason- excuse me- Red Hood as he helped Robin- who'd twisted his ankle when he jumped down from roof after the battle- limp off of the jet that they used, I really wanted to tackle him into a hug. It was junvinialle, but I was just happy to see him alive and well. He looked over at me as if he sensed his eyes on me, he passed Robin off- okay it was more of he threw Robin over to Nightwing- and took what seemed like five steps over a giant chasm of space to get to me.

He pulled me into a hug and I could feel the eyes on us, but he didn't seem to care as he pulled on his helmet and gave me a kiss. Rightwing whistled along with Impulse and I blushed. Red Hood simply wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "Do you wanna go home Babe?"

"Yes," I answered immediately, wrapping a hand around his own, "I do."

Jason smiled down at me and Batman sighed as he escorted me to this thing that was called a… holy crap that's some sort of teleporer. Jason smirked at my wide eyes, "Oh babe, you ain't seen noting yet."

 **Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review!**


	25. Epilogue

**Hello All! This is the last chapter in the Jason Todd Soulmate!au! I hoped you enjoyed. Please check out my other fics or my Tumblr Makeup-wonder-woman- or my original fiction tumblr triosjourney . Thank you for all the comments and readers.**

 **Also, check out my other works to see what get's updated next.**

 **Chapter- Epilogue**

 **Several Years Later**

I was cooking in our little kitchenette. It was well past two in the morning, and Jason would be coming home soon, so I wanted a late dinner ready for him. I stirred the noddles before turning off the stove and strain them out of the boiling water, then tossing them into the pot that held the recently finished sauce. I hummed along with the music that I was playing as I stirred the food and started adding a few different spices here and there. Jason was helping me get better at cooking, which I was grateful for, as I was a bit out of my league when it came to cooking for us. But I wanted to get better...

"Hey Babe," Jason called walked into the apartment, he loosened the Black tie around his neck," Man, am I glad to be home." He rubbed the back of his neck as he kicked off his shoes, " If I have one more shameless middle aged socialite try to get me drunk, I might burn the Gala Hall down."

I laughed," Bruce wouldn't let either of those things happen," I reminded him and peeked around the corner to see his head nod in agreement while he snorted. I guess it was the Psychologist in me, as that had ended up becoming my major. But college was just a few years behind me. I retreated into the kitchen and pulled a spoon out of the silverware. I pulled the large stirring spoon out and dipped it in"I'm glad your home." I turned to him as he entered the kitchen," I tried the spaghetti recipe! Try!"

Jason smiled and caught my wrist and guided it to his mouth. Tasting the sauce, he let out an 'mmmm' before he licked his lip," You did good Asha, that's your best try yet!"

I beamed with pride," Go get changed babe! I'll make you a bowl."

Jason pulled me close as he kissed my cheek," A girl after my own heart."

"This woman already got it," I giggled, glancing down at our wedding rings.

"Ah, that's true," Jason sighed and he gave me a squeeze before he went to go change. I went to make him a bowl of fresh spaghetti, and decided to opt for a glass of water instead as I didn't have the crazy, intense metabolism that all superheroes get from working out so much. Jason returned dressed in his sweats and an old t-shirt, and I frankly thought he looked much more appealing.

"Hey babe," I asked as he settled onto the counter (one of his favorite seats) and I leaned up against his leg, "I wanted to ask you about something…"

Jason slurred up some noodles before he nodded, "What about hun?"

"… Kids…" I replied, thinking back to how Jack was moving into the third grade room on Sunday, and while I couldn't work full time at the church anymore, I did love volunteering when I could. Jason went pale and he set his bowl down. I quickly added, "Not like soon or anything. Just your opinion, I know you like hanging out with Percy when you come to church with me but-" My voice dropped off as it died in my throat. This had been the other shoes that had been hanging in the air, and I was the one that dropped it.

Jason hopped down from the counter and stood close to me, he was hesitant to hug me, hesitant to make me feel cornered. I reached out, and wrapped my arms around his hips and pulled him forwards. That was when he snaked his own arms around me as he held me close as I leaned against the counter. When he finally found his voice to break the silence, Jason said, "I do… want kids… but I want to wait. At least a few more years. "

I nodded, relived at his answer and relaxed into him. I leaned down and rested my forehead on his chest. "A few more years." I agreed quietly. I looked back up at him and ran a hand down his face, "I'm good with waiting a few more years."

Jason smiled, "Was that all you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Yeah. I'm good now." I nodded, as I went to start putting up the spaghetti and Jason started eating his own. As I was putting the leftovers in the fridge, I remembered "Oh?! I've been avoiding the news all week. How's Ben and his Uncle's Appeal going?"

Jason's eyes darkened at the mention of those two. He set his empty bowl down in the sink and filled it with water. It had been a hard few years after that whole escapade. We had finally thought we had gotten through with it, after the first trial when I had to go to testify (along with Yelena and Patricia) and their was a media circus because of who my soulmate was. With this appeal being requested at the behest of the two's attorney, i went back underground, it was deemed the safest option for me, and was also the reason I hadn't gone to the gala. Jason wrapped his arms around me, as if shielding me from the world, "So far? I think it's going to get struck down," He grit his teeth as he rinsed out his bowl and scrubbed at it a bit too hard with the brush, " I also think they're going to waste all their appeals and then we won't have to worry about Bekov, as he likely won't be a problem with all of his racketeering charges. I'm hoping _Ben_ takes a shiv before his 20 years is up." He finished put his bowl and fork into the dishwasher.

I swatted Jason arm as he reached for the dish towel to dry his hands, "You don't mean that," I protested weakly, even though we both knew he did.

"I do," He said simply, and though I wasn't a fan of his more morbid/realist side. I had learned to live with it/accept it. His eyes were stormy as he ran his hand along my back. I couldn't help but place mine where his tattoo was, my horrible chicken scratch hidden by his shirt.

"I know." I sighed and crossed my arms "Just don't _arrange_ it, okay? He can get into enough trouble that'll warrant it without you OR anyone you know speeding up the process. Promise?"

Jason sighed and begrudgingly let out a growl that went into a regular tone, " _Fine_ … I promise."

I smiled, and leaned up to kiss his jaw, "Thank you! Now, I'm ready to check out for the night. Are you?"

Jason smirked and reached for me again, "I don't know babe, all this talk about babies-" As he spoke his hands went lower and lower-

I swatted his arm again, "You're the worst! We are not _jackrabbits_ Jason! The neighbors have already complained three times this-"

He smiled as he pulled away, holding his hands up his hands in surrender, "Alright, alright…. How about in the morning when they go to work? Bruce gave me the next few days off~."

I giggled, and shook my head, "We'll see, babe, we'll see."

Jason gently took my hand and lead me to our room, practically skipping, "Well, then what are we waiting for! Let's get to bed!"

 **Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment! Also, check out my other stories to vote what get's updated next!**


End file.
